The Promise Kept
by kuwayukifan91
Summary: Kuwabara tries to help Yukina understand what romantic love is. Would she understand? And would Hiei have something to do with stopping it?
1. Summer Love

**Hello everyone! Hope everyone is doing well! Thank you to the new fans of my stories, I appreciate the reviews and favoring my stories, it keeps me going!**

 **For a few of you who don't know, I wrote a M rated fanfic of Yukina and Kuwabara called "By Her Gracious Beauty", so if you don't know about it, go have a read and leave a review if you can!**

 **So I decided to make a little short story for once. Let me know if anyone wants to include a few ideas, send 'em my way!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters**

 _The Promise Kept_

 _There she is!_ Kuwabara jeered to himself.

He looked around the temple's corner to see Yukina sitting under the tree, her legs extended forward and relaxed, looking to the sunset in the rear of the temple gardens.

He then bawled his fist in his hand, urgency crossed his face, _Ok, I got to let her know. She has to know by now…_

Kuwabara felt a lump in his throat grow. Gulping nervously, he starts walking over to Yukina with slight shakiness and a sense of earnest truth to be told. There was no better timing and setting. It was just Yukina and himself in their area of the temple grounds; no one other than Kurama and Genkai talking in the front of the temple. It was perfect.

Yukina remained in her place, sighing in reprieve. She remained quiet, staring out into the green overlay view of the forest that looked never ending. Her eyes then focused to the sky. It was a sunny and faintly hot afternoon in summer. Her sea blue and light violet colored yukata swayed in the gentle breeze along with her loose baby blue hair.

She just looked forward, deep in her thought.

 _Living in the Human World has been entirely new to me for these past two years; I never been surrounded by so many caring people in a while._

She then smiled, _this feels more like home to me. There is so much laughter and joy that I never heard or felt in such a long time. It feels amazing…_

Yukina paused briefly, her energy felt someone familiar.

 _Kazuma?_

She turned to see Kuwabara making half the distance to her. As she rose to stand, Yukina smiled kindly when he finally met up with her.

"Good afternoon, Kazuma." She bowed, "I hope you are well. Would you like me to make tea for you?"

He blushed lightly, combing his pompadour back while anxiously chuckling, "Thanks Yukina, but I'm good, maybe a little later. I was hoping to come sit and talk with you about something."

Yukina smiled favorably, "That's perfectly fine with me, it's quite peaceful out here at this time. I'm happy you want to join me, please sit." She then sat back on the soft patch of grass, her back against the tree's wide trunk.

Kuwabara delightfully nodded, sitting right beside Yukina. His elbow lightly nudged hers, causing her giggle. He smiled; he felt his heart glowing at the sight of how beautiful she looked in her yukata.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked him.

His throat went dry and his hands shaking a bit, but he refused to be faulted,

"I-I, uh, wanted to say…" he stuttered out until he suddenly lost his words for a moment. He tripped up at the sudden gaze from her crimson irises. He was enamored by the enchanting color.

He tried once again, clearing his throat,

"It's been three years this day since we met and you don't know how much I appreciate the day of our meeting. Yet sadly, the exact day we met, it was in a situation that no one should ever go through, but in the end, even throughout the pain, you choose to still hang around us. To this very day, I am so grateful for the chance to be your life as much as I hope you are glad to have me around, Yukina."

She smiled gently, placing her hand on his left arm, "Everyone has been so wonderful over the years, I will always be thankful for their kindness, especially from you too."

He smiled gently, clasping his hand over Yukina's, "I'm very happy to hear that, but I want to know…if maybe…" he gulped, feeling her confused gaze upon his face, "Do you…have feelings for…anyone in particular?"

Yukina's misperception went away as she smiled, "Of course!"

"Really?! You do?!" He yipped happily, his eyes widen with desire.

She nodded, giggling, "Yes, I have happy feelings for all of you. Everyone has been so delightful and kind."

Kuwabara sighed unhappily, she didn't get what he was trying to say, just like many times before. He then placed his hands on her shoulder, causing her to gasp at the touch. She looked into his brown eyes, seeing his cheerful appearance went marginally somber.

He shook his head, disagreeing, "...No, Yukina, I mean…I know you like everyone, but I meant…"

Kuwabara paused for a minute, he couldn't keep trying to clue her in, he had to be straight about the matter. He breathed in, then slowly blew outward. His nerves weren't as insecure as he was before.

"Yukina, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I loved you for so long, I want to be your, uh...mate. I'll train to become a better man. I'll keep making you happy as much as I can. Heck, I'd give you all three worlds, if you wanted them. You're so gorgeous and sweet, I'm so lucky to be a presence in your life, I'd do anything in my power to just to have you by my side."

She stared into his eyes, then tilted her head downwards to her yukata, uttering softly "...Love?"

Kuwabara removed his left hand off of her shoulder, cupping her chin to make her look up at him again. Her eyes widen a little, this time, she seen how solemn he was.

"I promise I'll love you forever, Yukina. I promise I'll be good to you, I swear it."

He clasped her hand in his, pleading in his eyes, "I must know; do you love me back, sweetest Yukina?" he smiled kindly, while in the back of his mind, he was still anxious.

She kept her eyes focused, staring at him silently. He gulped apprehensively, she remained quiet for what seemed like forever.

"So…" he asked eagerly, "What do you…feel towards me?"

His chest started to grow minor pain, the look she gave him made him worry some more. Just staring at him for a few seconds. She then looked off to the side, her eyes fallen away from his own, "Kazuma, I…don't know…".

She felt his hands fall into his lap. Yukina turned back to look at him, seeing him sullen and dishearten, his voice weakened in sorrow, "You…don't love me…"

He felt Yukina placing her hands on both sides of his face, making him look at her. She shakes her head in disagreement, "I-I…I just don't understand it very much. I know some information of it from watching Keiko and Yusuke, but I'm not sure..."

Kuwabara felt his heart flutter alive again, _It's not that she doesn't love me…maybe…_

He clasped her hands in his, making her gasp again, "What if I were to show you?"

Yukina raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Kazuma?"

His stern expression of determination regained, "If I can show you examples of other ways to love, would it help you?"

Yukina nodded slightly, yet she was still concerned, "But what if I end up not falling for you, Kazuma?" she then turned away, dejectedly vocal, "I don't want to hurt you nor do I want to ruin our friendship; I treasure your kind heart so much to upset you."

An apprehensive emotion overcame Kuwabara. He didn't consider what she had said. He can't control her feelings, he knew that very well and he wasn't going to. However, if she learned to love in a romantic sense, would she find her feelings for someone else instead of his own?

He shook his head clear of thoughts, he would rather take the risk. Yukina was worth it all; he wouldn't give up so easily without a fighting chance.

"It'll be alright, Yukina." He gave her a bright smile, "I'll be fine. Even so, I rather try than give up on a wonderfully, beautiful person such as yourself. Would you give me a shot, Yukina?"

She smiled kindly, "If you are willing to try, then I am too."

"Good!" he smiled. He got up and stretched, then he reached his hand out and helped Yukina on her feet.

"I'll come over tomorrow night at seven. All you have to do is just enjoy yourself."

Yukina smiled, "Are we going somewhere?"

Kuwabara backed away to leave, smiling kindly, "Yup, and that's all I'm gonna say; I want it to be a surprise. Don't worry, I'll have everything taken care of. I'll see you then?"

She nodded happily, waving good bye to him as he went to the front of the temple, happily smiling.

As she was about to turn to enter the temple, she heard a jubilant sound of cheering coming from the bottom temple stairs. She giggled happily, _Kazuma can be so silly. I hope everything goes well tomorrow._

As Kuwabara rounded the corner of the temple to the exit, excitedly yelping, he hit something hard, making him fall on his rear end on the dirt ground. He looked up to see Kurama overhead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kuwabara." He spoke concerned, "I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you up."

Kuwabara reached his hand out to the red headed fox, pulling him off the ground. As he dusted himself off, Kurama asked, "You look like you were in a hurry there. What's the rush?"

"I got a date with Yukina!" his face blushed, then he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I'm considering it a date, anyways. Yukina doesn't understand love that much, so I want to help her figure it out. Hopefully, it goes in my favor."

He sighed slightly, his heart raced suddenly again, "I mean, she must know that I really do love her. Maybe she's a little lost, but I'll be there to show her that I'm serious."

Kurama looked off to the side, " _I'm not sure if Hiei would agree…_ " he whispered to himself.

"Hey, what was that?" Kuwabara grunted, arms to his side in annoyance, "What does Hiei have to do with anything?"

Kurama irked, waving his hands nervously in front, "O-oh nothing, just thinking out loud."

Kuwabara smirked, shrugging it off, "Well, anyways, I got an idea of what I want to do, but I don't know exactly where to take her."

"Why don't you take her to her favorite places? She seems happy whenever you treat her to lunch, and maybe go to the park after?" Kurama suggested.

Kuwabara shook his head, "I don't want to treat this as a hang out, it's a date. I want to take her somewhere new and exciting, but good enough for us to be alone."

"I see…" Kurama added. He placed his finger under his chin, thinking silently. Abruptly, he pointed his index finger up, "I got it!"

Kuwabara listened carefully, "What is it?"

"You could take her to the summer festival that's starting tomorrow night downtown. I hear that there will be plenty of game booths, a Ferris wheel ride, and a fireworks show at the end of the night. And plenty of different food vendors that came from all over the prefecture. It's perfect for both of you."

"That's great and all, Kurama, but I doubt that there are tickets available if the festival is tomorrow." Kuwabara dejected quickly.

He smiled, then dug his hand into his uniform pants pocket, pulling out two red and white tickets, "You can take mine. I have too much to do right now to go. My mother gave them to me but I think you'll find more use out of them than I."

Kuwabara swiped the tickets out his hand, looking down at them with elation, "Thanks a million, Kurama! You're awesome! I owe you big time if this goes well!"

"Don't mention it. I look forward to hear the good news." He fanned his hand at him, "Just have fun with her and I wish you all the luck, my friend."

Kuwabara grinned widely, "Thanks again!"

Before he turned to skip happily home, Kurama spoke, making him pause, "By the way, Kuwabara, Don't under estimate Yukina's sensibilities."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" he responded confused, then he suddenly scowled, "Are you saying Yukina's stupid or something?!"

Kurama sighed, "No, I'm saying she isn't as lost as you deem her to be. She's very smart, seeing how she was calm enough to withstand the treatment with Tarukane years earlier. She doesn't have resentment towards humans, as you can see with the friendships she has. She just needs a gentle push, so let her take some time and she'll figure it out in the end."

Kuwabara chuckled to himself, giving his friend a thumbs up, "I got it now, and believe me, I'll be sure to see this through regardless! Later, Kurama!"

Kurama smiled, waving goodbye as he watched his tall friend run home, giggling. He chuckled to himself.

"And what do you think he would do if she ends up rejecting the big goon?"

Kurama jolted a little as he looked to his side, seeing the old master Genkai staring at Kuwabara celebrating down the temple stairs.

"He would be heartbroken, but I believe he is willing to give it all." He replied confidently, "Even if she doesn't accept him as a lover, I think he would prefer to stay in friendship with Yukina."

Genkai grunted, "Well, we better prepare for the water works then." She turns her back to Kurama who uneasily chuckled, scoffing as she enters the temple door, "I'm too old to deal with puppy love between you kids. First, that dimwit Yusuke, now him. This is going to get bad either way."

Kurama nodded, "Hiei will find out eventually, but he will have to deal with whatever choice Yukina makes in the end. Naturally, he would be content if she rejects Kuwabara."

"I'm betting on that." She grinned as she walked inside.

Kurama smiled to himself, _I guess we'll have to see, right Genkai?_


	2. She Somewhat Knows

**Here is the long awaited chapter 2! Omg you have no idea how happy I am that I managed to get this part done! Please be patient with me, because it is crazy trying to come up with the next chapter, but I think I should be good now.**

 **Chapter 3 will have Kurama, Hiei and Shizuru involved as well as Genkai, as well as a special guest that's going to cause a lot of problems for Kuwabara, so everyone has a role coming up so be on the lookout!**

 **Please read and review! Tell me what I gotta fix and what other ideas I can do! I'm all ears…or something like that lol**

 _Chapter 2: She Somewhat Knows…_

"I hope you know what you are doing, baby bro." Shizuru smirked with a puff of her cigarette. She lifted her head from the magazine she was looking at to see Kuwabara checking over his choice of attire for the night strewn about the living room.

He picked out his outfit consisting of his long white hooded jacket, a black t shirt and dark blue jeans, and now was checking the mirror to fix his pompadour, smiling widely, "I know exactly what to do!" He then pumped his fist in the air, "I'm going to wow her!"

Shizuru shook her head side to side, exhaling more smoke, "It's not just about 'wowing' her. and your manners better be on check. Make sure you open the doors for her, help her get into her seat, you know, the nice stuff."

"I think I can handle this perfectly fine. I'm not that stupid." He grunted as he combed through his hair, upon realizing he had messed up his style, making Shizuru giggle, "Whatever you say, big man."

She got up and fixed his hair for him as she spoke, "You know, you don't have to go all out just to prove anything. Just be honest and kind, let her decide on her own terms and I'm sure she'll realize what a catch you are."

Kuwabara grunted, "Are you making fun of me?"

After she was done with the last comb through of his hair, she stood before him and patted her little brother on the cheek, grinning slyly, "Of course not, dummy. I'm giving you some pointers. Yukina is a sweet girl who's just confused. Just be her guiding light and who knows, maybe she will fall for you."

He smiled shyly as he blushed, "I hope so."

 **YYHYYHYYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYH**

"Oh, Yukina! You look absolutely adorable!" Botan cheered from the couch.

Yukina stood before the three of her friends, smiling happily. After Kuwabara's visit yesterday, she learned from Genkai that Human females would be dressed up for the first date. When she asked for more information, the old master referred to Botan and Keiko as better sources to ask.

Soon after telling her friends what Kuwabara was planning, both girls squealed pleasantly at the idea of her first date and started getting to work on her hair, make-up and clothing choices.

Her light blueish green sea colored hair fell fully past her shoulders. She had light amount of make-up, thanks to Keiko and Botan who had taught her how to apply it. She wore a pink and white blouse and jean mini skirt with her Hiruseki stone necklace laid upon her chest.

"I think Kuwabara's going to be shocked." Keiko giggled.

Yusuke snorted loudly from the couch, "More likely he'll get a heart attack."

"Oh no, I don't want Kazuma to get hurt!" Yukina yelped.

"Oh, don't think of him actually getting one, sweetie." Botan chimed in, hugging the small maiden's shoulders, "It just means he'll be ever so excited to see you looking cute and adorable."

The alarm of three knocks on the door started. Keiko opened the door, "Kurama? What are you doing here?"

"And what's with the roses?" Yusuke pipped up, "Don't tell me you got a date too?"

Kurama entered in the Yukimura home with a bouquet of red roses, "No date, just delivering these for Keiko's mother. She said she wanted a few. Hopefully this will suffice, Keiko?"

She took the bunch out of his hands, smiling, "They smell amazing and very pretty, I'm sure my mother would love them. I'll go put these in a vase, thank you, Kurama."

Closing the door behind him, Kurama watched as Keiko moved to the kitchen, he is taken aback by Yukina's appearance, "You look very lovely Yukina. Are you ready for the date Kuwabara has been planning?"

She nodded slightly, "Thank you, Kurama, but honestly, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I'm new to his ideals, I just hope everything goes well for both of us."

Yusuke agreed, his voice full of confidence, "Trust me, the big idiot won't ruin it. Knowing him, he's going to try his hardest to impress you. You're the only girl who'd actually appreciate looking at him and not puke all o-OW!"

Botan gave Yusuke a hard slap on the back of his head, hissing angrily, "Yusuke, you jerk! Don't talk down about Kuwabara! At least, not in front of Yukina!"

He grinned, giggling while he rubbed the bruising lump on the back of his head, as Kurama turned to a worried Yukina, smiling to her, "Don't mind him, you both have fun tonight. I'm sure you'll have an interesting evening."

There was a quick rapping on the door, causing Botan and Yukina to eek in fright. Kurama eyed the viewing hole, seeing a blushing Kuwabara standing outside.

"It's Kuwabara." He said as he turned to the others, smiling at Yukina.

Yukina nodded when suddenly, she felt Botan grab a hold of her wrist, who was giggling joyously.

"Come on, Yukina!", Botan exclaimed, "We gotta hide for a minute. Rule to first impressions: Always have a dramatic entrance prepared!"

"W-wait, we're hiding now?" Yukina uttered before being dragged up the stairs by the giggling grim reaper.

As Keiko returned from the kitchen, she went to answer the door, seeing a blushing Kuwabara, grinning happily, "Hey there! Is Yukina all ready to go?"

"She is! And I think you'll like what you'll see in a second!" Keiko gleamed as she let him inside.

She stood beneath the stairs as she cheered, "I present your date of the evening, Yukina!"

Kuwabara looked towards the top of the stairs to see her blue heeled sandals, and then her legs and more as she descended down the stairs, leaving his mouth open wide.

He was stunned by her new change. It was the first time he seen Yukina in a mini skirt, leaving her legs exposed, which were slender and long, even for Yukina's short height.

He was impressed with her beauty, gulping as she stood before him.

"You look amazing, Yukina!" he blurted loudly, his flustered face grew more vibrant red, "You can't look any more beautiful as you do right now! You look incredible!"

"As do you, Kazuma." She spoke kindly, bowing to him slightly. She grabbed her jacket off the hook and turned to him smiling, "I'm ready when you are."

He opened the door for her as they both waved happily back at everyone and they started walking the few blocks to the festival. Luckily, Keiko's place wasn't far from the downtown area.

Yusuke and Kurama looked on as Botan and Keiko rooted for the pair.

"I want to hear all the juicy details when you guys get back!" Botan yelled happily.

"I think they'll make an interesting couple." Keiko smiled.

"Isn't love grand?!" the blue haired reaper hugged Keiko tightly, causing her to nearly fall as they laughed.

"Well, that's all good and stuff." Yusuke chimed in with his usual agitated voice, as he stepped beside Kurama, "But I think we have a bigger issue at hand than Kuwabara's love life."

Botan gasped in panic, "That's right, I completely forgot!"

"What issue, Botan?" Keiko asked.

Botan laughed, then gained a hold on Keiko's arm, laughing nervously, "O-oh! The issue is…I forgot it was my turn to cook for all of us! Let's go back inside and I'll get dinner ready! I may need your help, if you don't mind!"

Keiko stared at her awkwardly anxious friend, then nodded smiling.

As Botan and Keiko went inside, Yusuke and Kurama looked into the becoming night fall.

"You know when Hiei finds out, I won't be surprised if he starts a massacre." Yusuke sighed, "Starting with Kuwabara."

"Hiei and Kuwabara may hate to admit it, but they are friends." Kurama reaffirmed, "Over time, they have warmed up to each other, and he knows Kuwabara has had his eye on Yukina already."

"Saying you are in love with someone's sister is different from an _actual_ date, Kurama." Yusuke moaned, eyeing an empty can on the sidewalk. As he starts to kick it between his feet, he continued, "They're gonna be alone, Kuwabara will be all love sick like those stupid romance novel. If I had a sister being groveled on, I'd wanna kill the guy too, especially if he's Kuwabara."

Kurama laughed, "Exactly; we both grew up without siblings, so we don't know how it feels. But with Hiei, if Yukina chooses Kuwabara, Hiei would have to accept him for the sake of his sister. Deep down, I think Hiei would still trust Kuwabara, as he does take his honor code seriously."

"Oh yeah, how can he get mad at Yukina when he won't even tell her he is her missing brother?" Yusuke asked sarcastically, he kicked the can straight up in the air, hearing it crash land elsewhere.

Kurama smiled, "It depends. All we can do is wait and see."

 **YYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYH**

"What do you think of this place, Yukina?" he laughed happily as they waited in line, "I know you like going to festivals like this. They got everything in there we can do!"

Yukina clasped her hands together, smiling at Kuwabara, "It looks like fun, Kazuma. I didn't know the summer festival even existed."

Kuwabara grinned happily, placing his hand lightly upon Yukina's back and walking them past the entrance, giving both tickets to the attendant.

Her gazes fell towards the big bright paper lanterns and lights. The sights and sounds of people laughing, a traditional folk band was playing live music, game booths were active, the smell of food trucks and ramen stands, the overseeing sight of a Ferris wheel going around; it was more than what she had thought it would be.

"What do you want to do first, sweetie?" Kazuma asked caringly.

Yukina looked around, starting with a game at one of the booths that had stuffed animals as prizes, "I'd like that tanuki, if possible. It'll be nice to have another stuffed animal for my bedroom."

Kuwabara bowed happily, "Of course! Anything you want, baby!"

He rolled up his sleeves, then cracking his knuckles before giving the attendant the money in exchange for three baseballs.

"Topple all three milk bottles off the stool and you win any stuffed animal." She said smiling, "Plain and simple."

Kuwabara took one baseball and clutched it, smirking at the milk bottles. They stood two at the bottom and one at the top, like a pyramid.

Yukina giggled, "I know you can do it!"

He looked at her blushing and cackled, then quickly went into concentration. He ready himself in a pitcher's stance just a few feet away from the booth. He really wanted to win something nice for Yukina, especially for their first date.

He felt his spirit energy rise in confidence.

 _Yukina's counting on me! Her love will be my victory!_ He cheered mentally.

He kept his eyes focused; the bottles were stacked like a triangle. He smiled to himself, realizing hitting the center of the three should make them all wobble off the stool, so he set to his position and threw his pitch.

The ball was coming in fast and sharp as the attendant ducked below and watched as all three milk bottle exploded into broken pieces of glass chippings.

Yukina gasped loudly while Kuwabara tugged at his shirt collar tensely, "Uh…Sorry about that…"

"W-what strength!" she uttered apprehensively as she rose from the ground. She looked at the stool, nothing but shattered glasses were left.

She laughed timidly, "W-we have a winner, I guess."

Yukina cheered, "You won, Kazuma!"

Kuwabara's worries melted away as Yukina went to hug him, blushing and giggling like a school girl, "I'd like the tanuki, please!"

When the attendant handed over the large plush animal, Yukina hugged it close to her as they walked over to the ramen stand, "Thank you very much for winning this. You looked just like those men on the sports channel that you watch at home."

"That's called baseball, my dearest!"

Kuwabara made a huge grin as he flexed his arm muscles, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my Yukina! I could win another stuff animal for you if you'd like!"

She chuckled, "So far, I'm having fun being with you, Kazuma."

"Well the night isn't over yet, baby!" He grinned happily.

She smiled softly to herself, _He's such an interesting human. This date is going very well too, just like what Keiko and Botan described. Kazuma always take such good care to make me happy. I never met someone who tries so hard to make me smile. Is that why he has such strong feelings for me?_

She felt her stomach flutter rapidly and her face slightly blushed. Yukina giggled, she felt a feeling of sweet pleasure and joy when she looked up to Kuwabara, who was still bragging about his incredible strength being used amazingly at the game booth a few moments ago. Hearing him talk about how he won the tanuki thanks to Yukina being at his side, she couldn't help but feel important to him. He always told her daily how much she meant to him.

 _I think that is part of being loved. I think I understand a little more._

As they prepared to order their food, overlooking in the trees, Hiei watched intently at the two, seeing Kuwabara take a chair out for Yukina to sit in.

 _Kurama wasn't lying_ , he thought, _She's actually on a date with this pathetic fool!_

He felt anger in his chest, his fist was balled up and ready when he noticed Yukina was laughing happily at Kuwabara's jokes. She was smiling, cheerful and delighted to be in his company. He felt his anger slightly dip. She really liked his presence, even if he was a clumsy fool. Over the years, Kuwabara was never on Hiei's radar as a threat. Now with Yukina living with the Kuwabara household and seeing how close they were, he couldn't stand the way Kuwabara was all over his innocent twin.

Suddenly, he turned to see Kuwabara placing his hand on top of Yukina's, caressing her thumb with his. Hiei growled angrily until he seen Yukina blushing back, placing her other hand on top of his, making Kuwabara gush.

After a while, they finished eating and got up to play more games, enjoying desserts and walking around the area. It was a warm summer night and the festival was starting to get packed with more people. Hiei followed through the trees and rooftops, watching his twin and Kuwabara closely.

Towards the end of the night, Kuwabara and Yukina got on to the Ferris wheel as for the last moment before they had to leave. As the ride started to turn, Yukina looked at the scenery ahead, seeing the city lights far wide. They went in a full circle over and over, admiring the sights each time.

"What an amazing view, Kazuma!" She exclaimed. Kuwabara smiled as he looked with her, "I can see my house from here…or is it over there?"

Suddenly, the ride came to a quick halt, making Yukina slide into Kuwabara.

"Please remain seated until we get to you!" The attendant yelled allowed, "We got as little situation going on down here!"

"Seems that the ride stopped working somehow. Are we stuck?" she asked curiously while she looked over the side, seeing the crowds of people below.

Kuwabara looked over in the front, "I think so. Oh well, at least we got a good view of the city." He relaxed, stretching his arms out, placing his right arm behind Yukina's head and on the backside. Yukina stared out to the sight of the city's ever glow, taking in everything in view.

He blushed, glancing at her smile as she focused her view towards the scene in front of her. The moon before them was bright over the city, leaving beams of light through the tree tops, one of them shined in her ruby gem colored eyes.

He couldn't help but be stunned by her beauty. A gorgeous girl like Yukina would never give him the time of day, but she did. He would always take her somewhere fun in the city or sitting and watching the sun set behind the peaceful meadows and beach shoreline in the back of Genkai's temple; anywhere that he thought Yukina would like to go, and she was always with him enjoying their time together.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Yukina?" he asked quietly so as to not ruin her moment.

She turned to him, grinning, "Of course I am, it's been such a pleasure to come here. It was a lot of fun."

Kuwabara nervously gulped, then spoke shakenly, "T-that's good to hear. I'm having a great time with you too…and so…"

She felt his arm he placed behind her and onto her back left shoulder. She gasped a little bit, making her face bright red at the same time as Kazuma's.

Both sat still for a while in silence. He felt goosebumps upon her skin, but she didn't pull away from him or slapped him yet. Maybe she didn't mind him cuddling with her….

"I-is this okay w-with you, Yukina?" he asked sheepishly.

She turned her head slightly away, trying to hide her nervousness.

 _W-why am I like this? He always gave me hugs before…but this seems different. It feels more intimate. I'm feeling flustered all of a sudden...but it feels so nice being wanted and Kazuma is gentle and caring….is this how it felt for you, mother?_

She turned to Kazuma smiling, she had to know what this feeling felt like even more, "Yes, it's perfectly fine with me, Kazuma."

Hiei sneered at the motion, grabbing a hold of his sword's hilt and sheath at the ready, "I'll cut his arms off!" before he could leap down to exact his vengeance, he paused at the sight before him.

Yukina moved closer towards Kuwabara's side, in a willingly manner that made Hiei's jaw drop. Kuwabara had his arm around Yukina up to her back left shoulder. His hands…on his sister?

He couldn't believe how quick his innocent sister adapted to this idiot inferior's hands upon her.

The sight of her smiling and blushing at his touch was the surprise of a lifetime. It brought back flashbacks of being thrown off the cliff in the Ice World. the feelings of abandonment, despair, the hatred for the whole village arose again.

He started to sweat at the thought of the only family he had was currently giving attention to a moronic dolt like Kuwabara. What did he do besides being pathetic that she sees him compatible to be worthy of being her mate?

This threw up another situation that he really did not want to come out; to admit to being her missing brother all this long, and having told her that her _supposed_ brother was dead would tear her apart easily.

Hiei couldn't figure out what to do at the moment. The confliction was too great, even for him.

Before he could make any action, the shattering sound of a loud squeal pierced the sky, followed by a loud, cracking, thunderous boom. Hiei paused, looking at the sky, along with the crowd below as they gasped in surprise, followed by clapping and cheering. The fireworks finale started, with multiple colors, making shapes and spins, screaming above the atmosphere.

Suddenly, a sudden clash of the fireworks made Yukina yelped, then moved into Kuwabara's side and closer towards his left side, closing the gap between them.

Hiei looked back at the now closed in couple on the ride. He felt his Jagan Eye open a little. He balled his fist; That moron had his sister in his arms! And she's liking it?! He tried to climb out further but not before a snap of the tree branch snapped, causing him to fall until another branch made it for an easy landing. When he rose his head, he didn't realize that there was a protruding branch behind his head, whacking onto it, causing some leaves to fall on a couple underneath.

"Is someone in the trees?" a woman asked her husband as she looked above. He shrugged it off, "You're just hearing things."

 _I'm not done with this! Yukina…Why him of all people?!_ He mentally cried as he rubbed his head. He quickly flitted off, vanishing into thin air.

Yukina blushed lightly, giggling to herself while Kuwabara remained flustered yet silent. She looked up in wonder at the sky filled with every color, including ones she never known about.

Watching her taking in the delight, he leaned into her ear so as to not yell over the sound of the fireworks, and asked her again, "Do you mind if…I keep holding you like this? Or at least until we get unstuck. To be honest, Yukina, watching the fireworks with you in this position feels awesome, but if not, I'll understand and move my arm."

She then spoke in his ear, "I wouldn't mind at all. It feels very warm and comforting like this anyway."

Kuwabara rejoiced, feeling his heartbeat's pace rapidly pounding, "I'm really honored to enjoy this moment with you, baby."

"Is that what love is supposed to feel like? Just to be as close as we are…is enough to make each other feel happy?" she felt her face tingle in sheer euphoria at the feeling of his body temperature raising, he was so warm, it soothed her.

She rubbed her both sides of her face, giggling, "At this moment, I can't help but smile, my skin is very bumpy now and it feels amazing. I never felt like this towards anyone before, but right now, with just us…I'm getting shivers." She hugged her stuffed tanuki in her arms tightly on her lap.

Kuwabara sat up, his eyes widen, this could be a victory. He needed to keep it going if he wanted to show her how romantic love looks like.

"It's a sign that you are enjoying being with me, more than what normal friends would feel." He spoke.

Yukina smiled happily, "Does that mean I understand it now? Am I getting it right?"

Kuwabara looked into her eyes, trying to find a way to explain something he knew he couldn't answer. He sighed, breathed in, and tried to give her the best answer,

"You'll know it when you're in love, Yukina. I know I told you I would show you how romantic love works, but I am truly in love with you. But what I want isn't important to me as much as how you feel. No one can ever tell you how to feel but you. I'll stay by your side and protect you always, no matter what happens between us."

She sat silently for a while looking down at her hands as Kuwabara kept his eyes on her. He could tell she was deep in thought about something. They remained quiet as the fireworks finished with a rapid succession of explosions as the grand finale.

A quick jerk of the Ferris wheel starting to rotate, causing the ride to go on and interrupt her thoughts.

"We're moving now!" Yukina cried as she looked over the side again, seeing the ride in motion and getting closer to the ground.

"Good timing, it's about to be the end of the festival now after the fireworks." He happily sighed in relief, "To be honest, I hate heights. That moment in the Dark Tournament of being sent hurling from the sky keeps coming back to me."

He turned to Yukina, grinning, "But...I think you are getting the idea so far. What you felt is natural, and sometimes, that's how my skin reacts whenever you heal me." He gave a slight chuckle as he felt his face fluster admitting that fact.

"No wonder, I always thought you were either sick or if you were born that way." she snickered.

As they both laughed, they were starting to reach the ground, out of the cart and onto the deck of greeting of two elder men dressed in traditional dressings who were bowing and apologizing to those who got off the ride.

"I think they are the city's designers, if something goes wrong, they're on top of it, guess they run the festivals here."

Yukina looked at the men groveling and begging for forgiveness, but she turned her attention to Kuwabara as they started walking her back to Keiko's house, side by side.

Once they rounded the corner, Yukina glanced at Kazuma, now in a sense of silence. He looked almost disappointed. He had his hands in his pocket, no longer close together, at least in the way Yukina liked the feeling of being so close with Kazuma.

She came up with an idea, "Kazuma?"

He turned to her, smiling at her kindly, "Yeah, baby?"

"Give me your hand, please?" She spoke softly, holding her stuffed tanuki in her free arm and then offering her left hand to him. He looked down at her confusingly before he took her hand in his.

He blushed again, "So we did that…"

"I'm saying we can hold hands all the way home, silly." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. "We can?! You wouldn't mind?!"

She chuckled, "I know its not as close as we were before, but I hope this will do. I enjoyed being in somewhat of a lingering contact with you after all."

He nodded, trying to contain his excitement to himself as he lightly grasped her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. She had such smooth hands that were slightly cold, but it felt great in his warmth. Her gentle hands in his rough ones, it felt incredible to him. They walked home in silence, appreciating the physical contact before they get bombarded with questions.

 **YYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYH**

Upon arrival, Keiko and Botan immediately opened the door and started with questions and squeals. Yusuke followed behind, along with Kurama standing in the hallway.

"How was the date?!" Keiko asked.

"Oh that's adorable! Did he buy that tanuki for you?!" Botan cheerfully asked as she took the stuffed toy from Yukina and cooed over the cuteness in her hands.

"Did this idiot start proposing to you before your meals were on the table?!" Yusuke chuckled hilariously.

"I didn't do anything like that, Urameshi, we went to the festival and had fun, something you don't like to do!"

"What the hell are you saying?" Yusuke smirked back, pointing at himself, "I'm a fun loving guy, that's me, Mr. Bright Smiles!"

"You're about as fun as a wet sponge, Yusuke, but no one cares right now! I wanna hear about their date!" Botan yelled at him just before taking Yukina by the wrist. Yukina gasped when Botan and Keiko grinned wickedly.

"Have a good night, guys! Its girls' night tonight, starting now, so see yourselves out!" Botan and Keiko cheered.

Yukina turned to behind her, rudely spoken, "That's not fair! At least let me say good night to Kazuma!"

"Fine but we'll be waiting!" Keiko cheered. As her and Botan, carrying her tanuki, went inside, Kurama and Yusuke headed out the door, preparing to leave in Kurama's car.

"Would you like a ride home, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as Yusuke got in the front passenger seat.

Kuwabara nodded, "Just give me a few seconds, I'll be quick!"

Kurama nodded as he sat down in his driver seat.

Both Yukina and Kuwabara looked down at their feet bashfully. They were silent for a moment until he spoke, "If you liked tonight, how about we do it again sometime, another date? I promise I'll make it better than this one!"

"I would be interested in doing anything you have planned at any time, Kazuma." She bowed gently; he rubbed the back of his neck with a wide grin. She rose as she continued softly, "It feels so much different from loving friends and family." She replied, "I was never taught any other way than that. I'm learning so much from tonight,"

"It'll take some time to see it and feel ready for it, but I'm willing to try for you, baby." He said as he flexes his arm, "I'd do anything for your love, my dear Yukina!"

She giggled at his silly antics, always making her laugh, "You're so funny, Kazuma, but its endearing to me, thank you."

He gave her a tight hug around her waist, as she accepted his arms around her. They allowed the senses of each other linger for a while until he heard Yusuke honking the horn from the car as Kurama was arguing and fighting with his comrade, trying to keep his arms away from the steering wheel.

Once they released, Kuwabara smiled, "I'll be back at the temple the day after to come hang out, is that ok with you? We can talk about another date as well too!"

"Okay!" she chirped, giggling.

Yukina leaned into him, giving him a hug with her arms wrapped around his body. Totally caught off guard, Kuwabara's flustered face brightened; this was the first time she initiated a hug. He couldn't have been more delighted at her than he already was.

They released quickly and waved good night. Kuwabara got in the car as Yukina watched them back out of the Yukimura driveway; she laughed as she already started hearing the taunting laugh and jokes from Yusuke to Kuwabara, watching them having a yelling match in Kurama's poor ears.

"Come on, Yukina!" Botan cheered from behind the door, clasping her hands together, "It's time for the hot details! Love is in the air for you, my dear!" Botan puckered her lips together in a kissy face motion.

"Oh, Botan, stop it! I'm sure Kuwabara didn't kiss like that!" Keiko laughed.

Yukina sighed loudly, "We…didn't kiss, we just held hands."

"AAAWWWW!" they booth cooed aloud, giggling like little children.

Yukina sighed again, _It's going to be a long sleep over._


	3. The Interloper

**Oh god, I'm so glad I got this one out! It's so hard to get over a brain fart haha!**

 **Sorry I kept some of ya'll waiting, but now that I got the kinks out, I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and please review! I appreciate it!**

 _Chapter 3: The Interloper_

It was a sunny and beautiful summer morning at Genkai's temple court yard, surrounded by the falling cherry blossom leaves gently moving along the rhythm of the wind's direction. Tying her white apron around her waist, Yukina willingly wasted no time going about the chores around the temple as usual.

After a few minutes of sweeping the grounds of the temple entrance stairs, she cleaned out the main hall of the temple of dust and debris and then started scrubbing the front wooden walkway on her hands and knees with a bucket of soapy water and a floor brush.

As she was scrubbing, flashbacks of last night's event played in her mind. She couldn't help but smile at the closeness she shared with Kazuma on the Ferris wheel and holding hands with him all along the walk home, hugging him longingly after, it felt so good to be treated by someone so caring as Kazuma.

 _Last night was such an enjoyable time_ , she thought merrily as she stood up, wiping her brow, and continued scrubbing, _with everything I was feeling…is it love? Am I recognizing it, as Kazuma told me?...I do care for Kazuma, but I don't know if that's enough to know for sure if I am. I still don't get it…_

After shaking her thoughts off and finishing the scrubbing a short time later, she went outside to start watering the eight feet row of varied flowers when she felt a sudden appearance of demonic presence behind her back.

As she turned around, she was astonished at the sight before her. Hiei just appeared out of nowhere, standing a few feet from her. She marginally bowed, "Hello, Hiei. I didn't expect a visit from you today. Are you looking for Genkai?"

He remained silent for a while as she looked on. He stared at her intently; Yukina felt his gaze upon her with heavy distinction. Normally, he would only come to the temple if he sensed Kurama or Yusuke was here, and he hardly ever talked to Genkai. It was a moment of awkwardness until Yukina spoke up, "I-is everything okay, Hiei?"

Again, he remained with his eyes staring at her, calm and silent. He felt the distress in her voice; he ruby eyes reflecting his own. Certainly, they were indeed twins, down from the facial structure to the color of their eyes. Was this the right moment to tell her and uncover the lies and attempts of hiding his relation to her? Would she hate him for who he was? but first, he wanted an explanation of her location with that dolt.

He turned his eyes away from her look, "I need to know something, Yukina."

"What would you like to know?" she replied as she turned back to watering the flowers.

"What were you doing last night?" he asked.

"Oh?" she didn't see why he was curious about last night. Hiei hardly ever comes to the Human World anymore, but she answered, "I was on date with Kazuma. It's something humans do to find possible mates. It was a lot of fun and I learned a lot about human traditions and folklore last night, and he also won a stuffed tanuki for me. Now I have four stuffed animals in my room."

Yukina turned the hose off and started to wrap it neatly in her arms, "I already had two other ones from Kazuma before and one from Shizuru, so my collection is growing. I hope more festivals come around like that one, we had such a great time. He always finds interestingly fun activities to share with me, so being around him is surely a delight."

Hiei snorted, the idiot bought her gifts?

"You actually _like_ being around that fool?"

She then turned back to him in protest, huffing at the insult, "Yes, I do. I always found his company enjoyable as everyone else."

She looked down at the hose in her arms in agitation, "Honestly, I don't understand why everyone makes fun of Kazuma. He's a very sweet and tenderhearted person, and he's not a fool, Hiei. He's quite smart in his own way and very strong too, otherwise he wouldn't have survived the Dark Tournament, so please do not say such hurtful things about Kazuma."

Hiei growled, "Strong?! Smart?! Are you defending him?! Can't you see he is not a proper mate for you?!"

"Hiei, I don't understand where all of these questions matter so much to you." She spoken, confused. She never felt such irritation before, not in her whole life, but the questions he was asking were very intrusive and unkind words spoken of Kazuma made her heart ache for him. Why was he always insulting Kazuma so much?

"You do realize you and him are too different to try to make this work. It works for some, but you two won't last. Not with his human standards. He may be an S class Human but he is not as strong as his other counterparts. You seen how terribly unskilled he was in the Dark Tournament and even to this day. If demons wanted to invade the Human World, he would be the first one killed due to his _lack luster_ talent."

Yukina raised her voice slightly, upset by such harsh words, "Kazuma is an amazing person, regardless, and I will not hear such talk of him!"

Hiei was faintly startled from her reaction. He never known for her to be angered or upset. She was truly defending herself and for Kuwabara, something he didn't expect from her.

At sudden realization, she clasped her hand over her mouth, dumbfounded by her own actions. She never rose her voice before in such a manner. Shizuru must have been an influence on her since she lived with the siblings.

"Wh-why does everyone say such hurtful things about him?" she sulked sadly for a brief moment she looked down at her feet. "He's an incredible person and very protective, I believe in him."

Hiei growled quietly to himself, _this isn't going anywhere. He's very strong, but only for a human with limits. He's nowhere near the potential Yusuke is…_

With a round of silence between them once again, she cleared her throat as Hiei watched quietly when she turned to walk towards the temple stairs when she stopped at the stoop and still miffed, she spoke, "I-I apologize for my temper, but I think it's best if you leave now, Hiei. I have a lot of work to do before Kazuma arrives."

With that, she went inside the temple and slid the door behind her, leaving Hiei to stand bewildered at the change in his twin. She never spoke back to anyone, let alone reacting in such a defensive manner. Being in the Human World for so long had changed her from the quiet ice maiden to being more outgoing, as if she lived here her whole life.

 _This is bad_ , he thought mentally, _it can't go on like this. She has no idea of the consequences of what this "relationship" would lead into._

"Maybe you should just stay out of it and see where it goes, Kiddo." a voice from behind him followed after his thought.

He turned to see Genkai standing behind him. He irked at how she suddenly just appeared.

"What do you know, old woman?" he sniped back, "She doesn't think of what she's getting herself into."

"Hmm…shows how much you know." She smirked back, her hands behind her back reaching for her lighter and pack of smokes, pulling out one stick. "She isn't as gullible as you believe her to be. Her attachment to Kuwabara is a bond that can make or break itself; she doesn't need people to tell her what to do with her life, as she seems to have made a life for herself already."

She lit a cigarette, inhaling the smoke, and exhaling, "I'm sure Kuwabara already told her the same thing, knowing that he's the kind to feel not just sense spiritual awareness, but emotional as well."

"That means nothing." He snarled, "It's Kuwabara, that's all I'm worried about, aside from being a human."

"You and that dimwit Yusuke are the same, can't think beyond yourselves." She quipped back. She took a step forward towards the rose bushes, picking one rose and handing it to Hiei.

"Just like that rose there, she blossomed over the years into a woman. After living in isolation with a village of just women and not knowing that there is more to the world than what she was used to, along with being held captive, she adapted living in the Human World very easily. Kuwabara was the first link to being the connection of finding her happiness in our world. Would you want to ruin that just for your sake, all because of a budding relationship to Kuwabara?"

Before he could reply back with a remark, he paused, looking at the beautiful bright red rose and stayed silent. He knew she was right; he couldn't do that to Yukina. Even for Kuwabara, his talks of his honor code was his word. As much as he hated to admit, Kuwabara is his team mate; the thought of saying that simpleton's name in the same sentence as the word itself made Hiei shutter.

Yukina was truly fortunate to be surrounded by people who cared for her. They were her friends, the only ones she ever had, even if a few of them are humans. If the people she cared for were taken away, she would be broken at the thought of loneliness, just as she felt during her captivity.

Genkai inhaled another puff, exhaled slowly and went on with her advice, "You owe Kuwabara a huge thank you for making her feel welcomed and accepted. After going through such torment, any sane person, demon or human, would be left with deep emotional scars, filled with mistrust, and weak willed, but she remained resilient. Kuwabara just added that fact that there are still good people everywhere. I'm sure she knew that already, but he guaranteed it and look at where she is now."

Genkai then turned and wagged her finger at Hiei, "Also, if you truly cared, you should probably tell her the truth and stop trying to invade into her life when you have not been involved in it. Personally, I think she's just waiting for you to say it."

"She won't need to know." He retorted, "I'll be sure of it."

Genkai smirked again before she went inside the temple, throwing away the now finished cigarette, "If you won't tell her, then don't interfere with her choices. If you truly cared, then stand down, let her figure out her feelings on her own and start giving a damn about someone other than yourself. You are no longer a loner at this point in your life, as you still believe."

Genkai walked inside, grinning, "You kids and your damn problems. So quick to rush into life and yet still can't get you acts together."

Hiei growled slightly as the old master slid the door behind herself, suddenly hearing a faint laughter in the background coming from the pathway. He crumpled the rose in his hand as the petals fallen softly to the ground.

He sighed with bitter annoyance, "I hope you had enjoyed yourself, Kurama. You owe me some answers."

Kurama appeared from around the temple corner, trying to withhold a few snickers as he spoke, "Genkai has a way with words, doesn't she?" He then looked at the broken rose on the ground, sadly sighing, "That poor rose…"

"Hn." He grunted, "I don't suppose you have something to add?"

Kurama shrugged, "I'm afraid what I have already told you is all I have at the moment. Genkai just explained everything else further than I did."

Hiei looked away as Kurama walked past him, "Everyone is telling you the same thing, Hiei. It'd be wise to listen, or you'll end up breaking her heart."

As Kurama went into the temple, Hiei grunted before he vanished again.

 **YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH**

"Good afternoon, Kazuma." She greeted happily, watching him singing her name as he ran to her, clasping her hand in his, smiling widely, "Hey baby! I missed you so much, my sweetest, dearest, loveliest Yukina!"

"Geez, baby bro, it's only been forty-eight hours since you last seen her." Shizuru followed behind him, smoking her cigarette.

He replied, chuckling, "Well, it felt longer than that!"

Yukina chuckled as they started walking ahead and down the stairs, "I'm surprised to see that you are here, Shizuru."

"Eh, there was nothing else to do at home and T.V. got boring, so I figured to come along." She huffed out a smoke, grinning maliciously, "I also wanted to see how this love sick loser acted around you post-date."

Kuwabara roared in irritation, "Hey, take that back, sis! I'm not a love sick loser! I just prefer to keep my dearest love company, isn't that right, Yukina?!"

She couldn't help but giggle as she watched the siblings go back and forth. At first, she never understood why they fought so much, but she learned eventually that their arguments were never serious, and at times, it was amusing to her.

"How about we have a dinner and movie night?" Shizuru smiled at Yukina, "It felt like forever ago since we actually had one."

"That's a great idea, Shizuru!" Yukina replied cheerfully, "I'll help you with the cooking if you'd like?"

Shizuru nodded before being interrupted by Kazuma, who took Yukina's hand into his, gripping gently as he winked at her, "Dinner, movies, and cuddling sounds fun to me!"

Yukina laughed, giving his hand a tender squeeze, "I agree with you, Kazuma, that does sound like fun."

Shizuru gave a dramatic gag at the thought of her flirtatious brother being intimate with Yukina, sarcastically speaking, "How cute, seeing my brother becoming a romantic for his darling Yukina. I wouldn't be surprised if he popped the question as soon as we get home."

He turned to her, shaking his fist at her, "That's not funny, sis! Yukina doesn't mind me holding her hand and stuff; I'm being the best gentleman to her as much as I can!"

As they once again argued with Shizuru blowing her cigarette smoke into his face and laughing at his meager anger while he coughed, Yukina looked around the wooded area leading towards the only bus stop back to the city, excited to have a nice night in with the Kuwabara siblings. To her, it truly felt wonderful to feel a part of someone's life, especially being part of this family.

 **YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH**

Hiei stopped at top of a shrine in the Demon World's vast forest, landing in the courtyard. He looked around, seeing no else was around. The temple was almost similar to Genkai's, but it was bigger and was heavily surrounded by deep forestry. He looked around for a moment until he felt a demonic energy interlude quickly, causing him to jump aside from the attack, leaving a small crater in the dirt ground. A blast of cold air rushed in front of him as Hiei was about to unsheathe his sword when he abruptly stopped.

"Hn. So you are here after all. I had Mukuro locate your new hide out since you all hid your energies so well." He snorted, "I take that back; you weren't that hidden if Mukuro found you." He then clamped his sword back in its sheathe, "I finally get to meet part of the team that tried to cheat us during the Dark Tournament. Touya, is it?"

"Me, Jin and Gama weren't the cheaters, as I recall it. We had our honor when we fought, unlike our ex-team mates.", Touya defrosted his ice sword off his arm, standing up on his feet, then rubbing his arm as he spoke softly,

"So you are the one with the Black Dragon on Yusuke's team, Hiei, right?" He asked sternly. He then glared at Hiei. He didn't understand how Mukuro was able to locate the demon shinobi; they were always on the move. This place was farther in isolation from cities and towns and difficult to look for.

Then again, she was one of the three kings…what couldn't she do?

Touya looked at Hiei, sternly as he spoke, "We prefer to not be found. Is there a reason you had to find me?"

"Actually, I do have one." Hiei replied, "And don't think this makes us friends or anything just because you and Yusuke had some kind of truce, I just need you to do me a favor."

"What is it, then?" he asked impatiently, "I don't have time for games, we have training in a few minutes."

Hiei smirked, "Don't give me orders, I'm coming to you for a reason."

"What is it?" Touya asked impatiently.

Hiei grinned, "Have you ever heard of ice maidens?"


	4. Rivals

**Hey there! I wanted to say thanks to everyone for their support of my fanfics lately, it's been awesome seeing people reading and liking my fics. Writing has been very relaxing to me and knowing people are liking my stories makes me write more!**

 **I think this is my best chapter ever because I wrote a little ditty to make Kuwabara's feelings truly know to Yukina! Let's hope it worked!**

 **So as promised, here is chapter 4! Remember: read, review, and see you on the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters!**

 _Chapter 4: Rivals_

Kuwabara sat at his desk in his bedroom, looking down at the sheet of blank paper. He growled, scratching his head as he couldn't figure out what he wanted to write. His mind was filled with a sense of lingering pressure due to the lack of creativity. He didn't have a single clue on how he wanted to initiate. Then again, he did skip his writing classes, so of course he wouldn't know how to begin.

Upset, he threw his hands in the air, "How does Keiko make this look so easy?! I'm not anywhere as smart as her! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

As he placed his head down in defeat, banging his head on the desk, Shizuru knocked on his door, holding a tray of cookies in one hand and a lit cigarette hanging on the corner of her lip. She watched as he kept pounding his head onto his desk top, repeating the word over and over.

She started to chuckle, "You finally realized it, huh?" she paused, walking in and setting the tray down on his desk. She took the blank paper in her hand, then looked down at her brother, shaking her head, "What are you doing, trying to give yourself a concussion? What is this, anyway?"

Kuwabara leaned up, feeling a small swelling on his forehead, sighing sadly, "I'm trying to write a poem dedicated to Yukina."

Shizuru blurted out laughing and holding her sides, making Kuwabara flustered.

"Hey, it's not something to laugh about! I'm serious about her!"

Shizuru wiped away a tear, "Sorry, baby bro. I didn't take you as the artistic type, seeing as how you are trying to be a manly man and all."

Snatching the paper back, he pouted, "I _can_ be manly and resourceful too. It's not just about going around being tough all the time and fighting, Shizuru, and I don't want Yukina thinking that's all I do."

Shizuru smiled sweetly as she watched Kuwabara start writing a sentence, then erasing it, grumbling at the frustration. He was really trying his best to impress Yukina; he never shown so much interest to express himself this way before, but with Yukina, he wanted her to see him not as just a fighter, but as a budding romanticist. As goofy as her little brother is, she was very proud of him.

"Well…" she started to say, "Just speak from the heart. Tell her the feelings you get when she's around you, how her smile makes your day brighter, how much you appreciate her. You know, mushy stuff that all girls like. Hell, even female demons would love to hear that. She'll like a hand written words spoken from you than some already pre-written poem any day."

Kuwabara looked at the blank paper, now etched in eraser marks. He tapped his pencil on the desk rapidly, nervously exclaiming, "I know, but how can I put it into words by tonight?! I made plans to hang out with Yukina later after dinner, so I want this to go perfectly and knowing me, I might end up screwing it up!" He took a deep breath and tried to relax, but his mind was racing a mile a minute.

Shizuru smiled kindly, placing her hand on his back to ease his tension when she looked over by his coat hook. A long, white head band had writing on it with Yukina's name all over it and enough hearts drawn on it to make her puke with cuteness. She grinned, walking over and taking it off the hook, returning to dangle it over Kuwabara's head.

"Why don't you put this on? Maybe it'll bring you some inspiration." She smirked, "Plus, I get to see you in it for once."

He then beamed widely, "Yeah! I completely forgot I had an extra one! Thanks, sis!"

Shizuru raised her eyebrow, _Is this what he does up here all day, making Yukina love head bands?_

He tied on the band, now determined to finish his writing, "Alright, sis! I got work to do! I gotta show Yukina my devoted love for her, so I need some quiet time! Just promise me you won't tell her what I'm doing."

Shizuru nodded, picking up the tray of cookies, then suddenly gasped as he grabbed her wrist, "I didn't say to take the cookies!"

She took six of the cookies off the tray and placed them on the desk, "Tell you what; if you make a good, well written poem that'll impress me, I'll give you three more. Until then, they're coming with me. Sorry, little brother, but I'm not going to be the reason for you to get cavities."

Kuwabara groaned as he took a bite of a cookie as an idea popped in his head, letting his hand be guided across the paper.

Shizuru turned out of his room with the tray and headed down the stairs, placing the tray down on the table in the kitchen, when she heard the door open. She returned to see Yukina in the foyer.

"I'm back, everyone." Yukina smiled, holding six bags of groceries as she kicked her shoes off while maintaining her balance.

"Had fun shopping?" Shizuru asked sarcastically as she took a few bags from her and followed into the kitchen.

Yukina sighed with a mix of slight sadness and relief, "It was very busy, but I managed to find what I needed for dinner tonight. The lines at the store was very long, but it was worth the wait."

Both girls started putting the items away in the fridge as Yukina grinned cheerfully, "I hope it pleases Kazuma. I know sukiyaki is his favorite, but just in case, may you assist me? I only made this once before and even though it tasted okay, I want it to taste better this time around and you are the better cook."

"Of course I'll help you, but I wouldn't say I'm better. You're learning, that's all." Shizuru smiled after she closed the fridge. Shortly after, the girls sat on the couch in the living room. Shizuru sparked a cigarette as Yukina allowed herself to stretch and yawn; she didn't think shopping was going to be a pain, but it was worth it.

They haven't had a good, hearty, family style dinner in a while and Yukina was sweet to offer to cook for them. Kuwabara was ecstatic as he always was a fan of Yukina's cooking, even though she never cooked food for humans before she started living with the Kuwabara siblings, but Shizuru noted she was getting better. _To think we could be in-laws one day…_

Yukina looked around and noticed one other person wasn't with them.

"By the way, Shizuru," she asked, "Where is Kazuma? He was here when I left, unless he went out too?"

Shizuru blew a puff of smoke, "Nah, he's upstairs studying for his high school exams." _As unbelievable that sounds, but he DOES have homework to finish anyway. He shoule be doing that, but whatever, this is for Yukina._

"Oh…" Yukina said lowly to herself. She looked down at her hands, somewhat blushing, "I was hoping maybe he would like to come sit and talk with us for a little while before we get started on dinner." She turned her head to Shizuru and smiled, "But it's okay, he needs to study to do well at his school, it can wait."

"Sounds like you miss him already." She giggled, then inhaling and exhaling the smoke out

Yukina tilted her head slightly, placing her finger under the lip of her chin, "Is that a bad thing?"

Shizuru turned to Yukina, grinning, "Don't look worried; he's working very hard to graduate so he could make you proud of him. Isn't that adorable?"

Yukina giggled as she stared out of the window, looking at the streets and cars passing by, along with a few birds on a branch of a tree at the front of the house, "I've always been proud of him. He has such a high spirit about him that makes me feel confident in his abilities, and so I always admire him."

"Do you think you're in love then?" Shizuru asked, "I mean, what else is there do you need to prove how you feel about him? After three years, I think he has proven himself, but it depends on what you feel for him."

Yukina thought about the question in her mind; How much more proof did she need to be in love? Shizuru was right; he told her many times that that he wanted to make her happy and he would do anything to make that happen so long as his love for her kept him going.

"You're right, Shizuru." Yukina uttered, "After everything, I think I understand how this kind of love works so far. At most, I think I get the details on how humans treat love. It's a feeling that most demons don't care to fully enjoy, but…I think I get it."

Hastily as she started to feel good about her new discovery, she then looked down sadly at her fingers clinching her dress before her look of sorrow, "Has he really been in love with me for all these years? I thought he was being silly like this with everyone else, so I…poor Kazuma, I had no idea I was being so rude…"

Shizuru anxiously waved her hands in front of her, nervously laughing, "O-oh no, don't say that, Yukina! You are definitely _not_ rude. If you didn't know, you didn't know. Kazuma's just a confusing person anyway, so don't feel sad, okay? Most of the time I don't understand him either."

Yukina nodded, smiling a little, giving a small giggle as Shizuru timidly tried to cheer her up, _Crap, I didn't mean to make her feel bad. Damn it, Shizuru, you sure know how to vouch for your kin._

Suddenly, Yukina stood up, walking over to the front window, peering out at the busy neighborhood, she said, "I think…I'm ready to tell him."

"Are you positive?" She asked, stunned at Yukina's statement, "I'm not pressuring you, so its okay if you don't feel the same for my brother, I won't get mad and Kazuma knows that he won't blame you."

Yukina nodded, "I'm sure. I feel happy with him and he does make me feel wanted, more than the way he treats you, Keiko, and Botan…I'm beginning to understand what my mother was feeling. I know she must have been in love as well, enough to bare children such as me and my brother with her lover and defy the rules of our village…"

Shizuru smiled, nodding as she got up and clasping her hands together, "I think this calls for tonight's dinner to a be celebration!" she turned her head to the stair well, raising her voice, "Hey, idiot, come down here and help! Your sweetest Yukina needs her hero!"

"Shizuru, please!" Yukina giggled as they both went into the kitchen and prepared for tonight's dinner, suddenly hearing Kazuma stomping as he rushed down the stairs, clasping Yukina's hands into his as she gasped. She never seen him move so quickly on his feet until recently. Shizuru started to make gagging noise with her fingers in her mouth as Kazuma started again with his long list of endearing pet names, making Yukina laugh.

 **YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH**

"Are you sure, Kurama?" Yusuke erupted as he stirred the boiling tall pot of noodles. His ramen stand wasn't busy, aside from the company of Kurama, as they were talking about the goings on of events. "He isn't stupid, but then again, he's a stubborn bastard, so it does sound like a Hiei thing to do."

Kurama nodded, "I've spotted Touya and Hiei here in the area earlier today. I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but I sense something arising in the air."

"C'mon, Kurama, even _I_ can figure that out!" Yusuke sneered as he gave Kurama his portioned sized bowel of ramen, "Hiei's like those spoiled brats that throws a tantrum when his mom won't get him candy."

Kurama unsnapped his chopsticks as he started to get hold of a few strands of noodles, "Hiei doesn't think Kuwabara won't fight back, and he under estimates him severely. Kuwabara may not be like us three, but he is clever in his own way when it comes to emotional issues than us."

Yusuke smirked, "That big idiot won't let Yukina go without a fight, and Touya is pretty strong too, even when you fought him during the tournament. But when it comes to Yukina, Kuwabara can be over the top but he does truly love her. Yukina doesn't even know a thing about Touya anyways, so it'll be in Kuwabara's favor automatically."

Kurama finished his bowel and handed it to Yusuke, "So what's gonna happen next? Should we warn Kuwabara?"

Kurama shook his head, "We should let this play out. I predict Hiei's plan to back fire, and I warned him that anything he does to try to dismantle their bond will end up hurting her. This will have to play out the hard way."

After Yusuke closed up his ramen stand, Kurama and Yusuke walked along the busy streets heading home until they stopped before going their separate ways.

"Man, I hope Hiei realizes what he's doing." Yusuke rubbed his neck nervously, "Do you really think this is going to back fire? What if she ends up liking Touya after all?"

"Who knows." Kurama said, "It is up to chance now. Let us hope Hiei doesn't go any further than what he's doing."

 **YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH**

"Oh, Kazuma, this sunset looks beautiful!" Yukina cheered happily. Kuwabara smiled wide as he followed behind her, watching her giggle and twirled as her skirt flowed in a circle.

They reached the local park that was only seven blocks down the street from the Kuwabara house. It was empty with only a few kids playing some kind of ball game and an elderly couple sitting together on the park bench feeding birds with crumbs.

The sun was setting over the horizon on the outline of the park, the sky was filled with violet and orange-red colors as the stars slowly sneaking in and taking over the sky.

He couldn't have found a better place to make his love be known than right now. The sky was the perfect setting, they were alone and in a quiet part of the park, just the two of them.

"It's even bigger than what it looked like from the backyard." She gleamed at the sight. Kuwabara looked at her while she marveled at the sky and his heart fluttered. The sun's orange-yellow rays enlightened her red gem colored eyes, making him blush.

"I got a surprise for you, Yukina." He placed a hand on her shoulder to bring her attention to him.

"Oh?" Yukina turned to him, then she smiled, "You are always full of surprises."

He held her hand and led her to an empty bench for her to sit. She noticed him kneeling before her in a funny position.

"What are you doing on the ground, Kazuma?" she asked, giggling.

Kuwabara took out a piece of paper and smiled, taking ahold of her hand once again, "I wrote a poem just for you, baby. Would you like to hear it?"

Yukina nodded, and with that, Kuwabara cleared his throat and started his serenade;

 _The light in your gorgeous eyes_

 _The sweet, endearing smile_

 _Wishing you would stay a while_

 _To be with me,_

 _Forever, I can see_

 _My love for you is sincere and true_

 _For all the stars and the moon,_

 _I'd give them to you._

 _Your beauty and gentle soul_

 _Baby, can't you see my heart glow?_

 _For you, I'd make you happy for days_

 _Just as long as you stay_

 _In my heart, forever more._

 _Yukina, my dearest love_

 _It is you I'll eternally adore._

 _Dearest Ice Princess_

 _I am your faithful knight._

 _Take my hand_

 _I'll keep you safe_

 _from danger and fright._

 _My sweetest Maiden_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I, Kazuma Kuwabara,_

 _Will always be your man._

After he sighed with relief for not blowing this moment, he looked up into her eyes, placing his free hand over his heart, smiling genuinely, "I hope you enjoyed it. I know it sounded stupid and melodramatic, but everything I wrote is all in honesty of how I feel about you."

He then realized on closer inspection, to his surprise, Yukina's eyes had been on a verge of tears.

 _This is it!_ he thought joyously, _I got her in tears! Now for the home run!_

"Kazuma," Yukina wiped away a tear from her eye, "That was such a marvelous poem! I never heard such phenomenal words before. I really like it, thank you, Kazuma, you truly are a master of words."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "I wanted to pour my heart out and be forthcoming. I love you, Yukina, and I'll say it as many times as possible. Baby, my Yukina, I have one thing to ask: do you love me too?"

"Kazuma," she started slowly. She took a deep breath, and relaxed, "I…I-"

"I think you should bite your tongue on that answer, Ice Maiden Yukina." A voice appeared in the back ground.

Kuwabara and Yukina jumped from their spot, startled from the feeling of being surrounded by a sudden burst of cold wind. Kuwabara's first motion was to cover Yukina from the small pellets of ice with his own body. She suddenly realized that the powers behind such a force was incredible; even she didn't have the skills to create such a cold windstorm.

 _Very few demons with ice powers can summon so much wind at low temperature,_ she thought, _Who is causing all of this?_

"Get behind me, Yukina!" Kuwabara commanded, "This energy feels familiar but just stay near me!"

Yukina nodded, hiding behind Kuwabara, clenching on to the arm of his jacket and closing her eyes.

"Who's there?!" he shouted, "No one scares my Yukina and gets away with it! Show yourself!" he summoned his Spirit Sword and prepared his stance.

Out of the trees, a shadow figure in a full cloak landed in front of them, the wind and ice pellets came to a stop. Yukina peeked with one eye, then quickly gasped as Kuwabara squealed, pointing his finger at the figure, "Hey! I know you! You were part of that ninja team!"

"You are right, Kuwabara." He replied. Quickly, he dispatched the cloak, revealing it to be Touya, just as Kuwabara suspected.

"What are you doing here, of all places? Urameshi's at home right now, not here?" Kuwabara asked.

Touya slowly shook his head, "I'm not here for him."

"Then what?!" he asked again, agitation in his voice.

He then pointed to Yukina, grinning, "I'm here for her hand in courtship."

"WHAT?!" Kuwabara screamed so loud that a flock of birds flew out of the trees nearby.

"Me?" Yukina asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm here to win the hand of _my_ Yukina."


	5. The Long Road

**Hey everyone! Thanks to the new readers for liking my story so far, I love the feedback and comments so keep it up!**

 **This chapter is a bit of a short one, but I do have a good chapter 6 being brainstormed right now, just need to write it out on a planning sheet and then type it up!**

 **I'll be on vacation for 10 days starting on April 7** **th** **to April 16th, during which I won't be able to have anything up so I am trying to come up with the next part of the chapter done and uploaded after that week, so be patient.**

 **So on with the story and thanks again! Read and review!**

 _Chapter 5: The Long Road_

"No way!" Kuwabara howled angrily, aiming the end of his Spirit Sword at Touya's direction. Yukina looked on anxiously, clenching on to Kuwabara's jacket sleeve tight. It's been years since she seen him pull out his weapon, and for a while, she was happy he wasn't going about fighting demons anymore, but now, she didn't know what else to do but hope.

"There's no way I'm going to hand her to you willingly, ice boy!" Kuwabara barked back, "What makes you think she's _your_ girl anyway?!"

"I don't really want to own her in a sense of slavery." Touya smirked, "I noticed her back at the tournament, and it's been hard for me to get her out of my mind over the years."

He looked past Kuwabara and stared at her, making Yukina timidly grasp at Kuwabara's sleeve tight, "Ice Maidens are very difficult to come by, and legend has it that they are the most beautiful women in all of Demon World. The moment of seeing her at the tournament made me now believe that legend to be true, she is very much a gorgeous sight to behold. I would like for her to know my intentions of being her mate. Seeing as we are ice apparitions, we would be perfect."

Kuwabara turned behind him, seeing the fear in her eyes, calming her shaking hand by covering it with his. He didn't like seeing her like this; just a moment ago, her eyes were filled with joy while he was reading her poem.

Something was there, he didn't know for sure, but he sworn it was a sign of love in her eyes. Now it was spoiled by this intruder daring to declare Yukina as his love interest while Kuwabara made his intentions clear. If it comes to blows over Yukina, he would fight to the end for her. This is justified punishment, as he saw it.

"I don't care what you say, Yukina doesn't want anything to do with you, punk!" He exclaimed. His spirit energy started to alter, changing his sword into the next powerful weapon he had, the Jigen Tou. He took his stance as he spoke, keeping his arm in front of Yukina, "If we're gonna fight, you better realize I got stronger over the years, so you better prepare to get your butt kicked!"

Touya shook his head lightly as he smirked again, "Idiot, I'm not going to fight you like this."

Yukina started to relax a little, she didn't want to see anyone get hurt regardless; least to say for Kuwabara, who grinned confidently, "So you already gave up on Yukina once you saw my new flashy sword, huh?! Got too scared to fight now!"

Touya point his finger at Kuwabara, "No, I haven't given up nor am I bothered by that thing you call a weapon. I intend to earn her heart properly. Besides, I am the better suitor for her, naturally."

"We'll see about that!" Kuwabara shouted as he leapt forward, bringing his Jigen Tou down from overhead and striking Touya, causing electric static around them.

"Kazuma!" Yukina shouted, clenching her hands together worriedly.

As the dust cleared, Kuwabara's confident grin soon changed when he saw his sword encased in ice, frozen still through his hand.

"I said I don't want to fight, fool." He replied. He jerked the sword forward and pushed away from him, then released it from his icy holdings, throwing Kuwabara off balance and skidding on his right side along the ground a few feet away.

Yukina ran to Kuwabara's side, holding on to his arm while Kuwabara grunted in pain as he held his sides.

"I intend to see to it that Yukina can choose for herself. How can she say she is in love with you when you have been her only suitor? And you won't let her have the chance to decide that for herself."

"Y-you're wrong, Touya. No one decides my fate anymore." Yukina spoke up nervously as she helped Kuwabara get up as he leaned on her for steadiness, "I have made up my mind and I am happy with Kazuma as my lover, regardless of any circumstances between us."

Kuwabara weakly smiled. Aside from the pain from his rib cage, he wanted to scream his happiness out loud; she did love him after all!

"For a long time, I had no idea what to feel. I've been told my whole life of how to live and express by others. I am now free to choose and I choose to be happy with Kazuma and everyone here in the Human World." she finished.

"In that case," Touya said, "Why don't I issue a challenge?"

Kuwabara grunted angrily as he shook his fist at Touya, nearly making Yukina tilt over, "Fine, what is it so I can kick your butt!"

Touya smirked, "Let Yukina go on a date with me for one week."

"Hell no!" Kuwabara yelled before he irked in pain while Yukina tried her best to steady him.

"Why not?" he asked, calmly speaking, folding his arms across his chest boldly, "You'll know for sure that Yukina is in love with you…but then again, she may find her heart belonging to another…"

"Why?!" Kuwabara yelled, "So you can take advantage of her?!"

Touya shook his head again, sighing at the annoyance, "I am a shinobi of honor, I don't take advantage of anyone. I have a code, just like you, Kuwabara."

In a flinch, Touya suddenly appeared in front of Yukina, as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the upside of her hand as he bowed, smiling into her eyes as she looked on wide eyed. He was nowhere near Hiei's speed but it was impressive how fast he was.

Furiously, Kuwabara growled loudly as he went to bring his fist down, but realized that he disappeared, missing the hit.

Touya leapt in the air, landing on the roof top of a building. Kuwabara growled as Yukina retained the look of shock, as he cried from above, "I'll be at Genkai's temple in a week. If she isn't there, then I will find her. Remember, we shinobi have our way of finding those that hide. Until then, good night, my Yukina."

He flitted off as Kuwabara shook his fist in the air, "She isn't yours, punk!"

He knelt over again, clasping his right side while Yukina placed her palm on his side, letting her energy heal him as her palm glowed.

"Your ribs aren't broken, but you have a terrible bruise there." Yukina sadly spoken. She looked at him, seeing him cringe slightly, "We should go home after I'm done. I'm sure Shizuru might have sensed his arrival too."

When the bruise went away, Kuwabara stood up, rubbing his shoulder, "I don't like this one bit. Something about this doesn't sit well with me."

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked as they started walking back. Kuwabara took Yukina's hand into his, in a serious tone, "Just something doesn't sit right about him. I don't sense any kind of feeling from him as far as concerning you. My gut is telling me something that I don't understand."

He turned to Yukina and spoke, "I'm not going to let him take you, Yukina. I swear I'll protect you like I promised."

Yukina nodded, then looked away, her thoughts deeply reflecting the events of tonight. She looked into the now star filled dark with the moon hovering above them as Kuwabara made threats.

 _Oh, Kazuma…what should I do? Should I do it? I'll be able to prove to myself, but…I know what I'm feeling is for Kazuma…Isn't it?_

She looked at the moon for answers that would never reply to her,

 _Please help me, mother…_

 **YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH**

"He really said all that?" Yusuke replied, his chin resting on the table, "Who knew he was interested in her?"

"Did he say exactly what made him interested in Yukina?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara sighed, "All he said was that she was beautiful and because they are ice demons, they belonged together. He wants to meet her at Genkai's temple today and there is now way I'm gonna let that happen!"

He then pounded the table with an enclosed fist, angrily declaring, "I swear I'll pummel his face in if he goes anywhere near Yukina! How dare he kiss her hand like that! Lousy punk!"

"Wow, Kazuma becoming jealous?" Shizuru huffed from her cigarette, blowing out the smoke and kept up her sarcasm, "I don't know, baby bro can be dangerous when it comes to Yukina. If this happened during the Dark Tournament, maybe we would have had more wins and less bull to go through."

"Not now sis!" Kuwabara yelped back, "Yukina is more than beauty and that's why I hate that jerk! She has a mind of her own and she already chose me!"

Shizuru cackled, "Don't get upset, I'm just speaking the truth."

"Well, don't talk about her like she isn't here, stupid." Yusuke yawned while he stretched, "Yukina, what do you think of Touya?"

She replied unhappily, "I…I don't know much about him…the fact he attacked Kazuma with that polar blast wind was scary and he seemed condescending…"

"There you go! She prefers you, Kuwabara, as weird as that sounds. All this drama's making me hungry." Yusuke smirked irritably as he got up and went for the fridge, roaming through the sibling's snacks.

Kurama continued on, "Its best if me and Yusuke accompany you to meet with Touya."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow in confusion while Kuwabara shouted, "You better be joking, Kurama!"

"We might as well give her away." Shizuru joked.

Yukina looked anxious, "You don't mean that, right, Shizuru?" She stuck her tongue out, "Of course not. Actually, I think I'll join you guys." Yukina smiled somewhat, yet she remained on edge.

"Here me out.", Kurama placed his hand in front of him, stopping all talk, "We should go and get some answers from him. I have a sneaking suspicion about why Yukina matters to him so much."

Yukina spoke up, getting a hold of Kuwabara's hand, turning to him, "What am I to do, Kazuma? I don't want to meet him again, but…"

Everyone's eyes rested upon her, silence all around, before she spoke again, "I need to stand up for myself, from my own words. I am independent now, I think I should handle this myself."

Kuwabara gripped her hand caringly, looking concerned, "Yukina…"

"That's it then," Kurama stood up from the table, "Should we get going?"

As everyone started to leave the Kuwabara house to the nearest bus stop, Kurama pulled Yusuke aside who was eating a sandwich.

"I think you know what's going on already. What do you think?"

Yusuke mumbled as his mouth was full, "Yup, definitely Hiei's work. I noticed he hasn't been here in a while since all of this got started. Should we confront him?"

"It's better to let Yukina do it." Kurama replied, "She wants to speak her mind, so we should let her. but keep a look out on Touya. He has turned a new leaf, but the shinobi are crafty at masking their intentions sometimes."

"Yeah, you're right." Yusuke said as they continued walking. "I think we might have a bigger situation than what we are thinking."

"I agree. I sense something more going on than what is presented. Let's hope for the best."


	6. The Meeting

**Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry that this chapter was such a long wait! I had so many things happen in my life that I had to hold off writing this for a while. I managed to get this going now and I will now start focusing on this story a lot more for now on, no more interruptions until this story is ready.**

 **But now that I got my life figured out, let the story begin!**

 _Chapter 6: The Meeting_

As the crew started up the long series of stairs to Genkai's temple, Kurama stayed back with Yusuke as Kuwabara and Shizuru talked amongst themselves. Yukina remained silent most of the trip, deep in thought about her feelings, but thanks to her friends and Kazuma, she wasn't too troubled as she was the night before.

"Be prepared for anything, Yusuke." Kurama warned, "Touya may not be as dangerous as we think, but as a shinobi, he is capable of manipulation. We must keep an open eye."

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, stretching and placing his hands behind his head, "Aren't we going a bit overboard? Now that I thought about it, when did Touya all of a sudden have feelings for Yukina?"

Kuwabara stopped and turned his head back, raising his fist in anger, "Who cares about when?! The fact is that he has feelings for her period and I won't let that happen!"

"Kazuma, please remain calm." Yukina asked worriedly, "Getting upset won't make things better."

"Yeah, bro. I'm sure your manly rage is going to scare his feelings away." Shizuru spoke sarcastically as she let out a smoke from her cigarette.

"Maybe it will once I beat his face in the pavement." He scoffed angrily.

As soon as they reached the final step and walked through the front temple gate, they stopped in the courtyard, "Where is this bastard at? He said he'll be waiting." Yusuke asked, his tone reached annoyance.

Yukina looked around when she noticed Touya sitting under a cherry blossom tree, his eyes closed, almost looking at rest.

He then looked up and turned to her, his eyes directly at her, causing her the gasp slightly when he aimed his smile at her. Kuwabara turned to look at her reaction when he turned to where she was looking.

"Hey, you punk! Get up, we gotta talk!" he shouted across the yard.

Touya stood up, smiling as he stretched, "Oh, you all arrived? I was just only expecting Yukina. Is she ready for our date?"

"Like hell!" Kuwabara shouted back, "She isn't going anywhere with you!"

"Oh?", Touya grinned, "And how are you planning to stop that?"

Kuwabara called for his Spirit Sword, taking his stance, "I'm gonna kick your frosty butt, that's how! I'm Yukina's truest love, and with her at my side rooting for me, I'll beat your face to a bloody pulp!"

"Such a romantic, he is." Yusuke sighed awkwardly.

"That's nothing. You should hear him when he sings songs about Yukina while he showers." Shizuru smirked, holding her cigarette in hand.

Yukina stood silent, looking down at her fidgeting hands. She didn't want Kazuma or anyone else getting hurt because of her.

 _What am I going to do?_

"Oh please, spare me the talk." Touya scoffed, "I saw your fights at the tournament; it was practically a joke on its own. How do you expect to beat me?"

Kuwabara growled, "I'm stronger than I was before, and now, with the power of love, I'll mop the floor with you!"

"You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag." He replied, smirking at his opponent's remark.

Yusuke shook his head confidently, "He's got a point there, Kuwabara."

Shizuru nodded in agreement, blowing out another smoke, "He says he trains at home, but fighting games don't count."

Kurama awkwardly smiled, trying to come to Kuwabara's defense, "He may not be a technical fighter, but he does try his best."

"Quit making fun of me, you guys!" Kuwabara barked back, "I'm trying to be serious here!"

"I don't have time for this." Touya sneered, "Yukina, are you ready to go?"

Kuwabara re-took his stance, holding his sword up and made a running start, "Not on my watch!"

Touya stood still, folding his arms as he smirked confidently at Kuwabara's head charge. He was half way to reach the shinobi, who was more than prepared.

"Wait!" Yukina shouted.

Shizuru, Kurama, Yusuke, and Touya looked to her in surprise. Kuwabara looked back as well, but he didn't look where his feet were going, tripping on a loose rock, causing him to land on his face.

Yukina sighed sadly, giving a moment of silence before walking over to Kuwabara and leaning down to his level, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her eyes, feeling a sort of sadness from her.

"Kazuma, you don't have to fight." Her tone was a bit dispirited. She felt Kuwabara stand off the ground and spoke worriedly, "What's wrong, Yukina? I was gonna kick his face in for you."

She still remained quiet, looking down at her feet nervously while everyone stared in anticipation. Touya even had an expression of surprise.

She sighed loudly and spoke softly, "I will go with Touya."

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Didn't expect that one…" Yusuke and Shizuru said together. Kurama just stood quiet, analyzing the scene.

Kuwabara shook his head in disbelief. How can she just give up with out letting him try to defend her honor? Did she already decide who she loved?

"I decided to go with Touya, Kazuma." She unhappily spoken. "He was right about yesterday. How can I truly know if I have these romantic feelings for you if I don't have options? Its not that I don't appreciate you, I just need to be fair to you and for myself."

"Yukina..." His eyes drooped down towards her, the onset of depression and pain panged at his heart string. His high amount of love he held towards her was now replaced with sorrow. He didn't expect this to happen. The girl he cared and loved for the longest was now telling him that she wanted to go with Touya.

"You don't have to do this, Yukina." He plead, "You don't have to go with this jerk. We could figure things out another way. I mean…there's got to be another way…"

"I know, but I need to do this." She dejectedly replied, "I need to be sure."

As much as he didn't want her to, she had every right to do what she wanted and he can't stop her. He understood the reason, it wasn't that he was upset at her, he could never be angry at her. but he couldn't help but feel his heart tearing.

Seeing him so struck with confusion and hurt made Yukina's eyes on the verge of tears. Maybe she wasn't fully in love, but her heart felt anguish at the sight of his despairing face. She didn't mean to, but she needed to know for herself if what she felt for Kuwabara was truly love. This was the only way.

"If you feel that this is the best way to know…then I won't object." Kuwabara sighed begrudgingly. He held her close to him, holding her in a big hug, wanting to keep her in his arms and never let her go. She answered him with a hug of her own, feeling like she would lose the safeness and warmth she felt the first time they were this close on the ferris wheel.

"In that case," Touya interrupted, walking over to where Yukina and Kuwabara was, "I would like to take our leave. Are you ready, Lady Yukina?"

"Only on one condition." She demanded, breaking her hug away from Kuwabara. Touya perked up, "Whatever will that be?"

"I don't want to go on a week-long excursion." She replied, "Just a few dates, I rather not be away from my friends for long."

Touya thought for a moment, then shrugged, "I can agree to that. It won't take me long to win your heart."

Yukina gulped slightly as Touya looked up at the sky, noting it was starting to become sundown, "I was hoping to start today, but seeing as how we got held up, we can meet here, say tomorrow at noon?"

"I'll be here." She reluctantly replied. Yukina didn't really like his attitude of pure confidence, but she needed to see how this would go.

Touya kissed her hand farewell and leapt into the tree tops.

Kuwabara stood still and quiet just before Yusuke, Shizuru and Kurama ran over.

"Hey, don't get too gloomy!" Yusuke slapped his friend's back, "I highly doubt Yukina to really find his interesting. She barely even knows him unlike the amount of time she knew you. This is a piece of cake!"

Shizuru nudged Yusuke's elbow gently, "I think we should leave them alone for now. It looks like they need some space."

"She's right, Kuwabara and Yukina need to talk things over." Kurama added, "However, I need to talk with you both for a moment."

Yusuke nodded and walked away with the others, leaving Kuwabara and Yukina alone.

She walked over to Kuwabara, both were not looking at each other and remaining quiet for a while.

Unable to bare the silence, she placed her hand on his arm, begging for him to look at her, "Please don't be upset, Kazuma…I couldn't bare having you angry with me…"

"Yukina, I'm not mad at you." He whispered, "I never could be. You're just being fair, to yourself and to me and I get that completely. Yeah, I really hate it, but I'm not gonna be a jerk about it to you."

He looked into her eyes. They gleamed in the orange-yellow sunset, sparkling like diamonds. Even with all that's going on, he couldn't help himself when he blushed, smiling again at the sight of her porcelain colored beauty. Seeing this relieved Yukina, who returned a small grin of gratefulness.

He took one of her hands into his as he continued, "I told you before that only you can feel when you're in love, and no one else can tell you otherwise. I can only hope that while your away, that maybe I'll be the one you fall for, but until then, I'll stand back and let you figure it out."

Yukina relaxed her mind. He wasn't mad or upset, he was always understanding and helpful. She didn't feel as bad as she felt earlier, now that Kuwabara had soothed her thoughts.

"I support you, Yukina, even if we don't end up together." He smiled kindly, "I still want you to know you're very important to me and I'll always protect you, regardless."

Yukina felt her tears forming into Hiruseki stones and falling one by one onto the temple ground as she spoke, now happy once again for Kuwabara not being crossed with her, "Thank you, Kazuma. You truly are a gentleman."

He flexed his arms once again, causing her to laugh as he grinned, blushing heavily, "You don't have to thank me, sweetie. I'm a man, I can handle anything! I believe in you!"

As the sun was about to set behind the treetops, Kuwabara and Yukina started walking off the temple grounds and down the stairs, meeting the other three down at the bus stop. While they were making their way, Shizuru tossed her half burnt out cigarette away.

"Oh?" Shizuru grinned, "So you think Hiei is behind this?"

"Sadly, yes." Kurama confirmed, "Of course, I'm assuming, but this random appearance from Touya and the way Hiei reacted yesterday was odd. I overheard him and Genkai talking about Yukina, but I'm sure it's about his desire to see that Yukina and Kuwabara never become a couple."

"Of course it him." Yusuke smirked, "I wouldn't want that moron around my sister either, if I had one. Thank Koenma I don't."

Shizuru nodded, "Whatever. This is Hiei issue and have nothing to do with my brother or Yukina. How low do you have to be to get some other guy to try to snatch Yukina away?"

"Well, don't worry, I plan on having a talk with him when I see him." Kurama nodded.

They became quiet when Yukina and Kuwabara came down to the bus stop.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

Yukina nodded while Kuwabara gave a thumbs up, "We're perfectly fine! Just hungry, that's all!"

"Good! Now let's go get some ramen!" Yusuke grinned.

Shizuru smiled, "Sure. Little bro, you're paying."

Kurama and Yukina giggled while Kuwabara growled back, "How did I get stuck paying for everyone?! That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Deal with it." She smirked back, grinning evilly as the bus arrived over the hill and to their stop.

As they mounted on and sat in their seats, Kurama, Yusuke and Shizuru talked among themselves. Kuwabara sat next to Yukina, hoping that she wouldn't mind his company. She nodded for him to sit down next to her, and as he did, he gently let his fingers rub against hers, making her blush lightly.

"We can't be like this, Kazuma." She smiled coyly, "It's not fair at this moment."

Kuwabara moved his hand, sheepishly grinning, "I know, but I just miss holding hands with you. But don't worry, it won't happen again until you decide."

He pulled his hand away, leaving her a big smile. She beamed back at him, then looked out towards the window, noting the moon coming in full in the sky with the stars coming out brightly. Kuwabara looked out towards the window, in hopes of a possible future with Yukina at his side.


	7. Her Suitor Beckons

**Here it is! The long awaited chapter 7! Finally! I got it together! I would have written the scene with Yukina and Touya but I ended up wanted to make that a different chapter** **so I can make a longer plot, but here it is! Please enjoy while I soak my aching hands!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 _Chapter 7: Her Suitor Beckons_

"So, shouldn't we say something to him?" Yusuke asked, curiously, "I mean, I like messing around with the big idiot, but c'mon, this is too sad!"

He nudged Kurama's arm for his attention, and pointed at Kuwabara sulking in a depressive state on the couch. Dread had fallen in his eyes, his face strained in ache as he sighed silently. He was too busy looking hopelessly nervous and distracted as his friends talked among themselves in the Kuwabara home.

Kurama slightly irked at the sight of his downed friend. He never seen his comrade this sadden before, "I'm confident Kuwabara will bounce back….he always had before...". He then heard a loud, burden-filled sigh coming from Kuwabara, who then fell to his side towards a pillow cushion.

Kurama smiled anxiously, "...maybe not as soon, but he will."

As Yusuke looked on, he couldn't help but feel a little bad. This was Kuwabara's chance to actually be close to Yukina in a major way, something he didn't think Kuwabara would even do. He then felt the pit of his stomach churn at the thought of Hiei's sneering threat to never reveal the relation between himself and Yukina. Of all the guys to be her brother, it had to be Hiei, the demon Kuwabara couldn't stand since day one of meeting.

Hiei wasn't as fond of Kuwabara either. Knowing Hiei had to be behind this somehow, if Kuwabara found out, he would've flip the living room table in a heart beat.

However, between Kurama and Yusuke, this terrible situation Touya had brought maybe a lesson towards Hiei if Yukina ends up with their saddened friend. He would be forced to learn to start trusting Kuwabara more, and possibly for him to tell Yukina the truth about her brother being him all along.

 _Hell, it may end up forcing Hiei to stop being so uptight for once_ , Yusuke grinned, remembering the constant feeling of Hiei's obvious mistrust in him during his early spirit detective days. Its now a sense a healthy rivalry than it is about being enemies on the same side.

"I'm more worried about the issue of Yukina being brokenhearted if she finds out Hiei did this once she learns of their shared bloodline." Kurama whispered quietly.

"Yeah," Yusuke softly spoken, then shrugged, "Hiei won't let that happen, Kurama. I doubt he'll ever give in to telling her. He has too much at risk if she learns about it."

Kurama looked at him sternly, "This is all in whatever happens in the next couple of hours. Who knows what will happen in short time."

They looked away from their disheartened friend to the clock hanging in the living room above the mantle, it was already towards the afternoon, almost time for Yukina's "date".

The following day after the confrontation, the time had come. Yukina was upstairs getting ready for her date with Touya, as promised, with the help of Shizuru and Botan.

Yukina sat in front of Shizuru's vanity mirror, going through her hair with a brush as she anxiously tapped her bare foot on the hardwood floor. Her face of concern came across, causing her to stop brushing.

She looked in the mirror, seeing the stuffed tanuki Kazuma had won for her on their first date. Ever since that day, she would hold it whenever she was alone in the house. It was the most adorable stuffed animal she received in her collection, and she treasured it the most as of lately.

In fact, she started noticing it more than just the first date. All of their time together in the past years was just as meaningful. Kazuma made her feel safe, and the warmth of his comfort was always assuring. She couldn't believe she didn't feel like this sooner in their friendship.

That night was the first she ever felt wanted in a romantic sense from Kazuma and as much as she didn't understand it, she knew she liked it, more than she lead on.

 _But would I feel the same for Touya?_ , she pondered to herself. _Would we become as close as I was with Kazuma? He'd probably would hold my hand like Kazuma too..._ Yukina sighed, breathing slowly inward and out, her hand grasping the other in her bosom.

She never met this Touya before, but she remembered hearing about him after she arrive at the Dark Tournament during Kazuma's match. Everyone said some of his team mates were bad people. She didn't know, but she couldn't judge him for what he didn't do. It wouldn't be fair. And he was also an ice demon, which was very rare in Demon World, but that was the only trait they shared.

She relaxed for a minute, then resumed brushing her hair, _I can't have any doubts. I have to know what it is I really feel...I'm so sorry, Kazuma…_

She jumped slightly at the knocking on the wall, turning to see Botan and Shizuru standing in the door way.

"Oh, Yukina!" Botan cried, "You really shouldn't go through with this date! Touya doesn't even know you, so now he comes into the Human World looking for you!"

Botan continued to scoff, "Besides, his team was a bunch of cheaters in the Dark Tournament! How can we trust him with out darling Yukina?! And poor Kuwabara's so sad! He must be in the worst pain, watching all of this in front of his eyes and-OOF!"

Shizuru had quickly clamped Botan's mouth. As she tried to struggle free, Shizuru quietly pointed at a sadden Yukina, sitting with her ruby colored eyes in the mirror at herself.

"Is Kazuma….really hurt...because of me?"

Botan giggled nervously after being released, waving her hands in front, "N-no, sweetie! Don't say such a thing! I'm sure Kuwabara understands why you're doing this! He already said he's not upset with you, so you don't have to worry!"

She then quickly went to the stairs, heading down anxiously, "I'm going to see what Kurama and Yusuke are up to! Shizuru can help you with the rest! You look really adorable! Bye bye!"

As she ran down the stairs, Shizuru lit a cigarette, slowly inhaled, then exhaled, "I can tell you really do like my brother, and in a romantic way too."

Yukina blushed lightly, turning towards her, "W-what do you mean, Shizuru?"

"Because," she exhaled another puff, "I can see him in your eyes. Or should I say, you think about him more than you believe. I just seen it when you were looking at that tanuki. You looked like a regular girl in love."

She then re-thought about what she said, and inhaled her cigarette, exhaling, "Well, I mean, I 'think' you are, anyway."

Yukina weakly grinned, "It's funny, Shizuru, I've been taught to never trust any males, or anyone outside the village for years, yet I found the sweetest group of friends here in Human World, especially Kazuma. Now, I have to the one thing that would help me sort out everything and see him in pain at the same time."

She stood up, readying to be prepared, "He says he is fine with my decision, but I don't know if Kazuma believes he is fine with this. Can you please tell him that I'm very sorry?"

"Why not tell him yourself, kiddo?" she replied, holding her cigarette limping from her corner lip, "Or are you too scared to see him?"

Yukina looked down, sadly, "You can see right through me, Shizuru."

Shizuru took hold of Yukina's shoulders, "Just keep your head up, enjoy yourself, and don't worry about little bro too much. He may be an idiot, but he'll be fine once he starts gaining some sense back, but he's not upset at you. He's definitely pissed at Touya, but not you, remember that."

Yukina nodded, but Shizuru's pep talk still didn't quell the guilt that rested in her chest.

The girls started heading down the stairs to the main living room where Yusuke and Kurama were standing.

When Yukina peeked up to see Kuwabara sitting on the couch upright with his eyes staring at her intently.

She quickly moved her eyes from his, immediate guilt washed over her. She felt shamed to do this, but she had to know her own emotions. Yet, she couldn't bare to look at him, he was upset all morning but he never scolded her; he just remained quiet the whole time.

Her eyes remained closed, barely getting a word out when she heard him moving off the couch and walking over.

"You look really beautiful in that dress, Yukina." he spoke kindly, "Blue has always looked good on you." He then giggled nervously, "Then again, blue is my favorite color after all, so you must have thought of me!"

She turned to look at him gently looking at her. Her short sleeved, light blue, short skirt dress went well with her white sandals, her hair was in a high ponytail tied with a pink ribbon with her bangs falling just before her eyes.

Yukina turned to him with a smile, grateful for finally speaking to her, "Thank you, Kazuma, that's truly sweet of you to say, blue is good for such great weather like today."

They both looked nervously away from each other in silence.

Shizuru nudged Kurama's elbow, whispering, "So what's the plan?"

Kurama leaned in, "I honestly don't know what else I can say to Hiei, so who knows anymore. We can't play cupid, it is up to Yukina now."

Breaking the silence, Yusuke yawned loudly, taking a seat on the couch as he moaned, arms stretching, "What the hell, this is more awkward than a high school dance!"

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled back, "This is harder than it looks! You already got Keiko, so what's your problem?!"

Kurama and Shizuru looked as they chuckled at the banter between the boys as Botan arrived in the living room, hearing all the commotion, "Did I miss anything?!"

"Oh, its just starting." Shizuru smiled as she exhaled her smoke.

Botan looked with confusion while Kurama tried to calm the now hot headed Yusuke down as he started hurling insults. Turning back to Yukina, Kuwabara rubbed his hand through his hair and down the back of his neck as he spoke, "Yukina, I told you not to worry about me. I'll be fine, so don't worry anymore."

Yukina's heart felt relieved, he truly meant what he said. Now she can put the guilt aside and try to have a good evening. Or at least, the best she can.

Kuwabara looked to her with a small smile; as much as he didn't want her to go, he did want her to have a good time. Not too much fun with Touya, but just for herself.

He balled his fist in anger, _Touya can go back to Demon World for all I care!_ _I just want Yukina to be safe!_

Soon came a rapid knocking at the Kuwabara residence door. Kurama looked into the peep hole; it was Touya wearing regular street clothes, a black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. His hands were tucked into his pocket, his stance showed his disinterest for whoever was behind the door.

"Touya's here." Kurama noted as he opened the door, questioning him outside with heavy suspicion, "I thought we were to meet at Genkai's temple?"

"Well, I figured it would be best to pick her up from here." he replied unconcerned, "Besides, I got sick of waiting for lady Yukina."

"I see..." Kurama astonishingly raised his brow. _How did he know where to find her? Hiei…its definitely your scent on him…_

"Hey, Touya!" Yusuke simply waved a hand up from the couch, smiling, "I haven't seen you or Jinn in a while!"

Touya smirked back, "Jinn's training the new shinobi tean currently, but I'll tell him you said hello. You know you still owe us a rematch?"

Yusuke grinned back, showing his folded fist, "Any time works for me!"

He stopped suddenly, "Huh? What's this?"

His demon energy felt something outside, somewhere across the street in the tree tops, but he couldn't pin point it. However, he knew the energy he felt was familiar.

Yusuke chuckled quietly to himself, _Kurama was right after all._

He looked beyond Kurama's shoulder, peeking around to see Yukina; he grinned slyly in approval for her appearance.

"You look just as beautiful as the legend says." he complimented. Yukina nervously gulped the ache in her throat; the way he was looking at her made her feel off putting. It didn't feel right, not because he was a bad person, seeing as how he gained friendship in the Urameshi team.

He just did not feel genuine at the start. But, maybe it is his personality. Hiei was the same way, and everyone seems comfortable around him as well, or so it seems.

Kuwabara growled in anger, not holding back anymore as he stepped up to Touya, leaping back in time to dodge Kuwabara's clumsy punch and onto the sidewalk with great speed, "You better respect Yukina and try nothing dirty to her, you punk!" Kuwabara yelled, raising a fist in the air, "Or I swear I'll come and kick your butt!"

"I have no time for fools." Touya replied back, he looked to Yukina, "Are you ready?"

Yukina sighed nervously, turning to Kuwabara, "Please, don't get upset, Kazuma. I don't think he's that type of person to do any harm towards me."

Kurama nodded, placing his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder to calm him down, "Yukina's right. He has a code, just like you, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara groaned, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Well, I still don't like him!"

Yukina walked ahead and out the door, then turning to face everyone, "I'll be seeing you all later, then."

She looked to Kuwabara for strength; he smiled slightly, his heart trying to be keep a demeanor of encouragement for her, yet breaking at seeing the woman he told he love going with another male, a demon even Kurama had struggled with back at the tournament.

Kuwabara spoke softly as he smiled, "Just have a good time, Yukina!" he then flexed his arms, posing for her, "I'm pretty sure you'll choose me over that loser anyway!"

She giggled, "Thank you, Kazuma, I'll being seeing you soon."

As she started to wave to everyone, her eyes met with Kuwabara's gaze. He smiled and waved to her, while glaring angrily at Touya. The ice demon just shrugged it off, not caring for opinions.

Touya sighed, rudely, "Time is wasting, you know."

Kuwabara started to growl and yell until Shizuru placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head in disagreement.

Touya suddenly scooped up Yukina into his arms, scaring her with the sudden gesture. He grinned confidently as he bent his knees, "Hold on to me."

As Yukina wrapped her arms around him, she took one last look at Kuwabara, looking disgust at Touya, before leaping and disappearing into the trees.

Kuwabara, no longer having to hide his depression from her, went back to the other end of the couch next to Yusuke and sulked once again.

Botan sighed at Kuwabara's quick mood change, "Oh, poor Yukina, we should have stopped her from going."

"She wanted to go." Shizuru said as the girls started heading back into the house, "Its now up to her."

Yusuke rose up from the couch, watching the whole transaction, and stood outside with Kurama, "Did you feel that little interruption earlier?"

"I didn't have to sense it," Kurama replied, "I smelled a scent of Hiei on Touya when he arrived. Hiei was watching the whole time."

"He tried to mask his energy from us." Yusuke moaned, "Does he think we're stupid? Why did he make it obvious?"

"Because it was a warning." Kurama replied, walking back in the house with Yusuke, "He did that to warn us we're interceding into his plan."

"So, we got his attention. That's cool." Yusuke sarcastically stated as he walked inside.

Kurama looked at the roof top across the street, seeing the silhouette of the fire demon looking back down at him. They remain in a tense stare for a few moments before Hiei vanished.

 _Remember that broken rose, Hiei. You won't have to be kept a secret for long._


	8. Rival Revival

**Hello everyone! Wooo! This was a hard one to write because I had many, many ideas on where I could take this but I think I'll add some other elements besides the obvious later on. However, here is the long awaited chapter! Enjoy and review!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters**

 _Chapter 8: Rival Revival_

"Um, Touya? What are we doing here?" Yukina asked as they landed on the ground below. Touya gently let her down as she looked around, trying to figure out where he had taken them. They landed on top of a hill, overlooking the land before them.

 _It's an open meadow, nothing is around, from the look of it._ She thought worriedly.

Touya smirked, "Its one of the few places I like in this world. I found this place when we came for the Dark Tournament."

It was almost sunset when they reached the destination. Whether it was planned or not, Yukina couldn't tell since Touya was silent the whole time he carried her. Even so, she was too shy to ask him anyway.

The field was vast, far and open; the tall, soft grass moving with the wind's direction along with the rest of the trees in the area.

She turned around, seeing the skyline turning into reddish-orange and violet blue coloring as the sun started to faded.

Touya sat down on the patch of gentle grass, looking towards the setting sun, "Its so sad, these humans live in a wonderful place like this and yet they pollute, destroy, and discrete nature and all of its beauty."

He offered his hand to her, welcoming her to sit next to him. She instead sat herself down, certainly offended, "Not all humans are out to destroy, Shizuru is very careful on recycling."

Yukina then giggled, "I remember when it was raining for a whole week and we couldn't plan anything fun to do, so Kazuma took some old socks he was going to throw away and made a puppet show for me. It was funny and it did cheer me up so much, that I forgot it was raining."

She smiled kindly towards Touya, "Not all humans want to hurt or cause pain. I've known that for a long time."

"Hm." he remained silent, and also noticing the slight gleam in her eyes whens he mentioned Kuwabara's name. The slight rose color lure appeared across her cheeks for a moment, making Touya smirk as he watched her expression.

"I love nature just as much as the next person." Yukina replied, looking to the setting sun, "It brings me peace when I take care of Genkai's temple garden. I feel...happy. It was my only escape when I was growing up. I couldn't stand being controlled by the women in my village."

Touya then realized the sparkle coming from her necklace. An unusual gem stone, pure white and circularly small; he had never seen it before, but it was very stunning regardless. She then took a hold of her necklace where the Hiruseki jewel rested, admiring how it shined in the sun light.

"When I was a child, I use to run away into the icy forest multiple times, just to hide away from the elders and play with whatever animals that were out. It was only temporary, but for a moment, I was having fun in my own little world. Being with nature where nothing would hurt me, and I would imagine playing with my mother and brother, even though I didn't know what he looked like. I was safe for while, until I was taken by some very bad people."

"They were humans, weren't they?" he asked sternly.

She reluctantly nodded, "Yes, especially one human who was the cruelest."

But then she happily smiled, "But then Kazuma and his friends saved me. That's how I met them, and to this day, I thank Kazuma and the others for rescuing me. I'm forever grateful."

Touya remained silent, looking towards Yukina. He had to admit, he found himself holding his stare at her longer than he wanted, her baby blue-green tresses waved gently in the breeze, her ruby colored eyes sparkled in the light. Her smile was certainly infectious.

 _She really is a beautiful girl_ , he thought, _even her skin is almost shinning in the light. She's still thinking about that idiot Kuwabara._

Touya was never one to be attached to any particular person other than staying loyal to the shinobi code and his team mates, but this was something new to him as well. He was always on the move, never staying in one place, yet talking to a woman who was not only charming, she was also a ice demon, a maiden at that.

 _What does she see in that human? Does she not know there are others who would suit her better? As a fellow ice demon, I would think she would stick to her own kind. Shame, a wasteful shame..._

Listening to Yukina go on about her life so far in the Human World, seeing her giggle as she talked. He started to relax around her. Yukina's gentleness made him smile.

Her care for the world around her, the way she carried herself, her personality, it was all genuine, sweet, and loving. This was more than what he was involved for, something he didn't expect for himself.

"What if I were to make you the happiest woman in all three worlds?" He interrupted.

Yukina turned back to him, startled at such a question, "W-what did you mean by that?"

Touya grinned, "Let's be honest, Yukina. Do you really see yourself fitting in with a bunch of Humans? They will die and you will live on, lonely with nothing but memories you can't share with anyone. If they were all to die right now, what would you do?What will you do when all of your human friends die?"

Yukina gasped in shock at the questions as he bluntly continued on, "I mean, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei will live on, but your human friends like Kuwabara? Think about it. Are you willing to make new relationships with new humans who do not understand you or the perils you went through? I honestly don't see any good from it."

Yukina kept her eyes on to her hands, clenching her blue skirt in fear.

 _What would I do without Kazuma? And the others?…_

"I have nothing against Yusuke or any humans, really. They are good people, the strongest fighters I ever met." he replied back nonchalantly, "I'm just saying that if you want a lasting relationship, you should stick with what and who you know."

He then took both of her hands into his, his icy blue eyes staring down into her, she squeaked at his sudden quickness.

"I'll make you mine, Yukina, and you'll be a lot happier with me than that fool Kuwabara. I'll show you, I promise. I won't leave you lonely and heartbroken as he will."

Yukina kept looking down at her hands, not sure how to respond at first, but without her control, she turned to him again and spoke, "I-I know...when that times comes, I'll be sad, and will miss them. However, the memories will always be my way to honor them, regardless of how long I live. They will always be dear to me."

She soon stood up and grasped her Hiruseki stone, looking into the sky, seeing how it was dark and the sun was already just going down past the horizon.

Touya laughed as he got up, smiling to himself, "I understand. Well, maybe sometime soon you'll see what I mean. Seems like our date is at the end."

 _What did he mean by that?_ She felt something heavily weight down on her when he spoke those last few words. Was that a threat? She couldn't tell, she just wanted to go home.

She didn't like how he was talking about Kazuma and her friends, so when he mentioned the date being over, she sighed for temporary relief.

Yukina nodded, just eager to go home and see the Kuwabara siblings, especially Kazuma. She was in such a state of hurt from the realization of her human friends inevitable deaths, she couldn't fight the thought off of her mind.

Touya picked her up, cradling her in his arms as they took off with such speed.

He looked down at her face, seeing her eyes nearly on the verge of tears.

 _I don't like seeing a woman cry,_ he thought, _but she needed to hear it._

He dashed through the tree tops with fierce amount of speed, they were nearly at the city limit. Touya looked down again, seeing one tear fall onto her cheek, and suddenly turning into the Hiruseki stone of legend roll and fall away.

Touya faced towards the city, sneering, _I did what you wanted, Hiei, but the objectives changed now. I have a new focus..._

 **YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH**

Hiei landed on top of Genkai's temple roof, turning to see the now presented full moon in the star filled night. He sat his sword behind him as he took a seat and watched above. He smirked to himself, "Things should be going as planned now."

"I bet you're very pleased with yourself, hurting your only sister like this." a familiar voice spoke out.

Hiei groaned slightly, not flinching to see Kurama on the roof as well, sitting on the opposite side of divide of the roof. He was standing, staring at the skyline of tree tops stretching the vast amount of land Genkai owned.

Hiei growled as he laid his arms behind his head and leaned back, "How long have you been here, fox? Don't tell me, you just got here."

"Not at all." Kurama smiled kindly, "I got here the same time as you did, I'm afraid. Do you want me to go?"

"Hn." Hiei replied back, "Do what you want."

Kurama walked over towards Hiei's side, looking at the brightness of the moon before them as he spoke, "So, I see Touya came and took Yukina on their little outing."

"So?" Hiei shrugged.

"Do you not care?" Kurama asked, "She is your relative, after all. Wouldn't you want her to be safe?"

"Her safety is of no issue, Kurama." He snarked back sharply as he smirked, "Don't try to antagonize me. I'd thought you knew better than try to goat me."

Kurama paused, "Well, I'm sure with you being her brother, I'd thought to ask. Why would he have a reason to take Yukina on a date, I wonder?"

Hiei quickly dashed out for his sheathed sword, pointing at him angrily, "I'd gladly kill you if you were not my acquaintance. You have been asking too many questions lately, Kurama, I'd suggest you stay out of it now."

Kurama chuckled lightly, moving Hiei's sheathed sword aside and taking a step towards the edge of the roof, preparing to jump down to the ground below, "If you don't care, then why are you going through so much with such intensity? Or are you trying get Yukina's attention to yourself?"

Hiei growled loudly again as Kurama leap down, calmly turning to add, "I believe I struck a nerve there." He then turned to start walking out of the garden, "Hiei, don't do this. This is my final warning. You won't have control over the damage once its out."

Hiei remained silent as he watched Kurama started walking out towards the gate when Kurama suddenly stopped, bringing his finger up, "Yet, Yukina and Touya did look rather cozy already when they left. Maybe her attention will be focused on Touya as planned."

There was an air of silence for a moment until Kurama took one more look at Hiei, who was still unnerved by his team mate before leaving. He already had the answers, even without asking Hiei himself.

Hiei stayed quiet, the last statement Kurama said repeated in his head.

 _Maybe her attention will be focused on Touya…._

"Damn you, Kurama!" he cursed to himself. He stood up, snapped his sword on his back, and flitted off into the night.

 **YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH YYH**

"Oh, Yuuukkiinnaaa!" Kuwabara gladly ran at the door, meeting Shizuru and Yukina already standing aside when Kuwabara seen her get dropped off from his bedroom window. He jumped down the lfihgt of stairs and swooped Yukina into his arms, swinging her happily as he giggled.

Shizuru took a drag off her cigarette, then puffed out, "Geez, baby bro, can you let the girl down? She just got home and your already going to make her puke."

Yukina smiled widely as he sat her back down, "I'm just happy to see you both. Today has been a long day for us all."

Shizuru looked out the door, noting any sign of Touya, "He couldn't stay at least?"

Yukina gulped quietly, nervously. The evening talk they had replayed in her mind, bring her sadness once again, "N-no, he said he had to go somewhere important, so he couldn't stay."

Kuwabara shrugged it off, "Good! I wouldn't want him in my house anyway, lousy punk! He didn't even walk Yukina to the door or wish her good night!"

Shizuru stood outside for a minute, then closed the door behind them as Kuwabara kept complimenting Yukina, "Oh well, he could have stayed for a minute or two. How was your date, by the way?"

"O-oh..the d-date..." she softly spoke. She nervously fidgeted with her fingers as both Kazuma and Shizuru looked on. His words kept playing in her head;

 _If you want a lasting relationship, you should stick to who and what you know…_

 _What are you going to do when your human friends die?…._

She couldn't bare to tell them what Touya told her. Kazuma would definitely become too angry to try and confide in. It was so blunt in a hurtful way Touya said it. She didn't want to make them feel like the way she felt when he told her.

Yukina changed from anxious to cheerfulness, "It was fun. He took me to a meadow and we just watched the sun set and talked."

Shizuru nodded, exhaling a puff of her cigarette again, "That's a relief-"

"Did he do any weird stuff to you, Yukina?!" Kuwabara interrupted, clasping her hand into his, "He didn't tell you he loved you, did he?! You can tell me!"

Shizuru quickly punched Kuwabara on the back of the head, leaving a big knot, making hims irk in pain, rubbing the area, "Really, Shizuru?!"

She smiled, walking back into the living room, "Yukina just got home and you're going to ask embarrassing questions like that? For that, you'll apologize to Yukina."

Yukina giggled, waving her hand in front of her, "Oh, no, please don't, Shizuru. Kazuma was just asking about my safety, that's all."

She then turned to Kuwabara, who was still writhing with pain. She calmly placed her hand on his bump, feeling her cold blue-green aura glow, and feeling the lump going away.

"How is that, Kazuma?" Yukina asked smiling.

Kuwabara clasped her hand suddenly, making her laugh as he kept going on with the many compliments as Shizuru started to gag.

Yukina laughed with him, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't escape Touya's words.

 _I will keep this wonderful memory, just like the others…_


End file.
